The Lost Time
by T8037
Summary: The four weeks we didn't see!
1. Chapter 1

To any hospital employee that might have seen Neil Melendez and Audrey Lim drive away that night, it would have looked like one old friend taking care of another. If they looked closer, they would have seen them both smiling widely but would have thought nothing of it apart from relief. Relief that Audrey had survived a life threatening virus that had claimed others in that very hospital.

They didn't speak until they stopped at the first red light. Audrey was finding her hands extremely interesting and Neil was focused fully on the road in front.

"Do you want to stop for dinner?" Neil asked, looking over at her.

"I do, but I don't" she smiled. "Hospital food is all fresh and healthy. I'd kill for some takeout."

"We can get takeout. Where too?"

"I could murder a pizza?" Audrey suggested.

"I know just the place" he smiled as the light turned green and they pulled away.

X

Pulling into the parking lot outside a row of small storefronts he pointed over at their destination.

"Best pizza in San Jose, I promise" he smiled trying to defend its modest looking frontage. "What do you want?" he asked moving to undo his seatbelt.

"I want to go" she replied. "I've been in bed for days, I just want to be on my feet."

"And you're still meant to be resting" he countered. "Want me to come with?'

"I can pick up a pizza Neil" she replied with a hint of sarcasm. "Besides, we won't be doing well at keeping this low key if we're seen out together" she reminded him.

He shook his head in amusement but didn't disagree.

"Go knock yourself out" he smiled settling back into his seat and turning on the radio.

He smiled as he watched her walk away across the parking lot. They were going to have to figure out the logistics of this secret relationship, but maybe they could start on that this evening over pizza.

He sat and daydreamed, not noticing how much time had passed and almost jumped out of his seat when she tapped the window.

He reached over and opened the door for her to lower herself in, balancing the precious cargo carefully.

"Smells good" he smiled, taking a deep breath.

"It does" she agreed with a big smile. "Hope it tastes as good" she said sternly. "Or there'll be trouble for you."

"I can take it" he replied with a laugh starting the car and pulling away.

X

Ten minutes later they pulled up at the kerb outside Audrey's apartment. Unbuckling quickly, he got out and was opening Audrey's door before she could balance the pizza box safely to do it herself.

He held the door as she got up and she leaned in and kissed his cheek as she passed.

"Thank you kind sir" she teased walking ahead to her front door. He popped the trunk to get her bag and followed.

Catching up with her in just a few steps he stopped right behind her, almost breathing down her collar.

"All okay?" he asked making her shiver. She hadn't realised quite how close he was standing.

"Ummm, yeah" she whispered. "My key. Pocket. Pizza. Purse" she said, affected by his closeness so much that her brain was not allowing her to form full sentences.

"May I?"

She just nodded and he took a step closer which she didn't think was possible. He slid his hand into her jean pocket and pulled out her door key, leaned around her and put it in the lock.

While doing so, he dropped a small kiss just below her ear and she let out the breath she had been holding making him chuckle.

"You okay there?" he asked innocently.

"Yup" she replied quickly. "Just hungry" she said, hoping he hadn't noticed her behaving like a high schooler. "Come on in."

She kicked off her shoes and walked straight through into the kitchen while he stopped in the hallway. He dropped her overnight bag to one side and waited for her to come back.

He hadn't been inside Audreys apartment for a long time and didn't want to assume that he was being invited to hang out, despite her initial offer to come in.

"Neil" he heard her call as he heard her padding back towards him. "What are you doing?" she asked with a smile, a little happy to see that this wasn't coming naturally for him either.

"I didn't know... um. I don't know" he said, shaking his head.

She walked up to him until they were toe to toe and cupped his face in her hands. She edged a little closer until their noses were almost touching and she noticed he was smiling. She could see the twinkle in his eyes.

"Do you want to stay" she whispered.

"Yes" he replied kissing her gently. "I want to stay."

"Come on then, pizza is getting cold" she smiled, kissing him quickly, taking his hand and leading him to the sofa.

X

After demolishing almost the whole pizza between them, they sat back on the sofa with the box between them, feeling pleasantly full and relaxed.

He glanced over to see her leaning her head right against the back of the sofa with her eyes closed and her hand out to one side resting on the box. Feeling brave, her put his hand out to cover hers and watched as a smile crossed her face, still keeping her eyes closed.

"I know there is no food in that refrigerator, but I'm confident there is beer. Do you want one?" she asked, lifting her head a little too look at him.

"I shouldn't" he replied. "I drove remember."

She lifted her head further with a confused look. "I thought you wanted to stay?" she asked, her voice sounding quite perplexed and a blush rising in her cheeks.

"I thought you meant for pizza" he replied before thinking and was sorry to see the change in her demeanour that came with those words.

"Wait Aud" he said, holding her hand tighter, stopping her from getting up. "Hang on. We've crossed some wires here" he said, trying not to sound as worried as he felt for a moment.

"Stop" he said quite sternly as she pulled against his hand. "Sit, wait a minute."

"Sorry" she started, "I obviously misread the situation."

"I don't think you did" he replied. "I figured you didn't mean '_stay'_ stay" he said. "I thought you'd just want to go to bed."

"Yes, but with you" she blurted out and clapping her hand to her mouth to stifle the gasp that followed. "I didn't mean it like that" she said quickly, her turn to feel like she'd spoken her words backwards.

Neil couldn't help it and laughed out loud and after a few seconds she couldn't help but join him.

"What are we doing" she asked shaking her head. "We've known each other almost a decade, this shouldn't be weird."

Moving the pizza box to one side, Neil moved closer. Resting his arm along the back of the sofa, he took the opportunity to tuck some of the loose strands of Audrey's hair back behind her ears. She looked down at her hands and started to fidget.

For pretty much the first time since he'd known Audrey, she looked shy. She didn't know what to say to him right now, especially after using most of her romantic quota during their talk earlier that week.

Luckily, Neil was in no such position.

"Look at me" he demanded. "I want to stay. I want nothing more, but I'm not going to go assuming stuff like that. Could have been embarrassing the other way around right?" he said, making her chuckle and nod her head.

"I'll stay then?" he questioned getting another nod. "I'll take that beer then if it's still available" he smiled.

She shuffled forwards to get up from the sofa and paused.

"Only thing is" she started. "I'm not sure I'm up to 'you know' tonight."

It was Neil's turn to blush and he started to stutter a response.

"I... um...I didn't" were the words he managed to get out before talking a deep breath and composing himself.

"That's not why I'm staying Aud" he said with more confidence. "I'm staying in case you need me. I'll be here for whatever you want."

She smiled one of her biggest smiles, leaned over and kissed him lightly before heading through to the kitchen with a little spring in her step.

X

They sat on Audrey's sofa for the rest of the evening watching some mindless shows while chatting, figuring out some boundaries for this new thing they were doing. Even after the coffee she'd made herself while Neil drank her beer, she let out a big yawn.

"Want to go to bed?" he asked with no sign of the awkwardness from earlier.

"I do" she replied looking up at him from her current position, tucked under his arm.

"Off you go then, I'll be there in a bit" he said, getting up from his seat and offering his hands to pull her up. "I'll clear this stuff up and I'll follow you."

She just smiled, turned and walked off into her bedroom.

He was surprised when he heard the shower start up but used the extra time to clear away the bottles and stash the leftovers in the fridge. She was right when she said there was no food in there. Even he was going to struggle to make breakfast out of the meagre supplies.

After washing and wiping the few pieces of crockery they had used, he switched off the lights and headed towards the bedroom door.

Has gave a little knock and listened for a reply which didn't come so he turned the handle and stepped inside. Her bedroom screamed Audrey Lim. There were no frills of fancy pieces, it was just practical. The bed took up most of the space with a few small pieces of furniture right up against the walls.

He was startled from his review by the bathroom door opening and she stood there in her pyjamas, wrapping her hair in a towel.

"Its not much, I'm afraid. But it is comfortable" she said with a small smile and a shrug. "And this..." she said, pointing. "This is my side."

"Got a spare toothbrush?" he asked as he began unbuttoning his shirt. He smoothed it out and folding it flat before placing it on the seat of the nearby chair.

She gave him an amused look.

"What?!" he exclaimed. "I've got to wear that again tomorrow. Not sure I'll fit into anything you'd have spare" he said with a grin.

"Challenge accepted" she laughed before she walked back into the bathroom, returning with a new toothbrush for him.

"Thank you" he said moving to take it and purposely holding her hand tightly over it. He gave a little pull and she stepped forward into his kiss. He felt her relax and her free hand came up to rest at the back of his neck playing gently with the soft hairs.

"You shouldn't do that" he mumbled into her lips. "I _like_ that a lot."

"Sorry" she replied with a smile and stepping back a little for him to pass to the bathroom.

By the time he came back out, she was under the covers. He stood on the opposite side of the bed and unbuckled his belt, before removing his trousers and folding them with the same care he afforded his shirt.

He turned back to see that she was still watching him as he stood there in his under shirt and shorts. She smiled, leaned over and pulled back the corner of the covers nearest him.

"Your side" she said with am amused look.

"I'll do my best to stick to that" he smiled. "No promises" he said getting in next to her, sinking into the soft pillow and closing his eyes with a small groan. "You're right, very comfortable."

He felt the mattress dip and she moved towards him and he smiled to himself. Without saying a word, he lifted his arm and she tucked herself in.

Resting her head against his chest, she smiled at the feeling of his heart beating, strong and steady. It was enough to lull her into a trance as her eyelid started to close. She felt him shift slightly and move to kiss the top of her head.

"Night Aud" he mumbled into her hair.

"Night Neil" she whispered back as sleep took her.


	2. Chapter

Wowee! I have avoided this page for a couple of days for obvious reasons and have logged in today to see all these wonderful reviews and words of encouragement.

Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to write and contact me via Instagram to voice your support. It has been very much appreciated.

As I mentioned to the individual involved, I see Limlendez as having a past, present and future to write about and got on with doing just that. With only certain aspects of their life written into the show, some parts were always going to be similar. Especially if we both wrote to the conclusion that most fans wanted - happy family Limlendez.

Special thanks to those that haven't taken any overlaps in storylines so seriously...buttercup :-) I totally get the time thing! Kids, jobs and life in general gets busy!

I'm off on annual leave with my kids for a few days now and intend on enjoying my time with them to the fullest as I don't see enough if then as it is. I will come back to this story and also In The Beginning. See you in a bit!


	3. Chapter 2

Audrey woke first the next morning and she smiled as she felt the warmth radiating from the body lying next to her. She hadn't woken wrapped in his arms like in the movies but his arm was resting heavily on her just above her hip, a sign that he was still fast asleep.

She lifted her head slightly to peer over at him. He had always been a handsome man, that hadn't changed over the last ten years. Sure, he had aged a little, but hadn't they all. Now there was one important difference. Now she got to stare at that face for as long as she wanted and it made her happy.

He was sprawled out in his back and looked so relaxed while he slept. During shifts at the hospital, he always looked focused often with his brow a little furrowed as he gave his full attention to his patients. Now he lay there, his face smooth and a little smile resting on his lips.

She couldn't help herself. She shuffled towards him gently and kissed him on the lips, stirring him from his peaceful sleep.

He stretched out further like a cat and then immediately curled up but not before wrapping his strong arms around her, pulling her close so he could hide his face in her hair, dropping a kiss just by her ear.

She gave a little squeal as she found herself trapped against him and heard his low laugh rumble through his chest.

"What on earth was that? I never thought I'd hear Audrey Lim squeal" he teased, tightening his hold a little.

"That wasn't a squeal" she said, trying to defend herself. "That was just some spare air" she laughed.

"I call bull..." he started but was quickly cut off by her lips capturing his.

"Shush" she mumbled. "Less talking."

"I thought...last night..."

"That was last night" she said pulling back and looking at him. "Now stop thinking" she said as she wriggled free of his hold and gave his shoulder a shove. He was on his back again and did not object as she moved to sit astride him.

"I've got a bit more energy this morning" she said leaning down to kiss him.

X

When they woke for the second time that morning, it was to Neil's alarm. This time they were wrapped so closely together that you couldn't tell where one finished and the other began and they both groaned as the incessant beeping disturbed them.

Stretching out and over her prone form, Neil tapped the snooze button on the screen of his phone and lay back heavily into the pillows.

"Why did you set an alarm" Audrey mumbled, covering here eyes with her arm.

"Some of us still have work you know" he smiled, amused at her reaction to the wakeup call. "You know that in between Christmas and New Year are some of the busiest times. People can't always get in to see their usual practitioners so they head on down to the ER for everything."

"I know, I know" she replied. "But honestly, you couldn't take a day? Like today..."

"Ha, no!" he laughed. "That wouldn't exactly be keeping this quiet would it? But once I've finished, I'll get dinner and come over if you want?"

"I want" she replied with a smile and letting out another groan when his alarm sounded a second time. He moved over her again and tapped the screen on his offline before kissing the tip of her nose and getting up.

"Really? You can't wait five more minutes?" she grumbled.

"You want coffee?" he asked, pulling on his trousers.

"Point" she replied lifting her head a little to look at him. "You're dismissed."

After setting a pot of coffee to go and producing a very makeshift breakfast for her from the sparse supplies he found, he took a five minute shower and got dressed to go.

"You going to go out today?" he asked her, smiling down at her sprawled back across her bed after she had devoured

"Wasn't planning on it. Why's that?"

"Because I'm 99% certain i just used every bit of edible food left in your house on that breakfast. You need groceries. You'll starve if you don't."

"I'll be fine" she argued. "There'll be something in the freezer, don't worry."

He just shook his head, he wasn't going to win this debate so he sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss her.

"Give me a call if you need anything okay?" he reminded her. "You know the deal with the cell phones but just leave a message and I'll pick it up when I can."

"Yes Boss" she replied with a mock salute.

"And don't you forget it" he chuckled. "Now rest up and I'll see you later" he said kissing her once more before heading out to the hospital.

X

Checking his cell sporadically throughout his shift, he was both happy and disappointed not to hear from Audrey. He was scheduled to do another four hours before he could even think of leaving and just hoped that nothing would come in to prevent him leaving on time.

Unbeknownst to him, Audrey had actually taken a stroll down to the nearest grocery store that afternoon after discovering that he wasn't exaggerating and she really didn't have anything for lunch.

It was only a five minute walk from her apartment even at a slow stroll. She didn't want to put any stresses on her recently abused respiratory system, but the fresh air was too much to resist.

Walking up and down the aisles, she smiled to her self as she put a few things into her basket. She had fondly remembered Neil's offer from a few years ago to make her breakfast and quickly Googled the ingredients she would need for him to offer again.

Passing by the alcohol on her way to the checkout, she grinned as she passed the bottles of bourbon lined up so nearly. She needed to replace his after they'd drained the end of the bottle after they went out 'that night' but not today. She picked up a four-pack of beer for them which would do for now.

Her walk home was a little slower and by the time she made it, she was actually thinking she might take a nap. She stored her supplies away and stretched out on her sofa, putting on Netflix and choosing a series that she had wanted to watch for a while.

When Neil arrived at Audreys a few hours later, he gave a knock and waited. There was no reply even though he could hear the muffled sound of her television through the door. Luckily, he had snagged her spare key from the kitchen draw that morning so he took the liberty of letting himself in.

He stood a few moments, smiling at the sight that greeted him. She was stretched out on the sofa with her arms curled up around her head as a cushion. Whatever she had chosen to watch had not held her attention and she had quite simply, fallen asleep where she lay.

He watched a few moments longer, thinking to himself how cute she looked when she was sleeping. Something he doubted he'd ever voice out loud for fear of retribution. He turned into her kitchen and started to put away the groceries he had stopped for on the way.

Opening the fridge, he smiled. She had obviously been out and stocked up on a few bits and pieces. He saw enough there he could work with for the next couple of days unless she kicked him out.

Next job was to wake her. He looked at the other bag he'd brought with him... that was it. He moved towards her and crouched down next to her, opening the bag quietly. He waited a few seconds and grinned as she started to stir.

"They smell amazing" she mumbled, letting her eyes closed. "This had better not be a dream!"

"Nope" he replied. "Come on, before they get cold."

She stretched out cat-like, just as he had that morning and sat up. "I guess I relaxed a bit" she smiled rubbing her eyes.

"Just a bit" he replied with a chuckle. "You'll be late tonight though" he said looking over at the clock.

"That's okay" she replied. "I've got another week with nowhere to be. You gonna keep me company?"

"Like _stay_, stay" he smirked.

"Yes" she said incredulously. "Are you going to need an official invitation every time?" she teased.

"Nah" he said nodding to the small overnight bag by the door. "I think I get it!"

X

"So you stopped by my truck?" she said with a smile as she screwed the wrapper up into a ball, tossing it onto the table in front of them.

"Maybe" he replied cryptically, smiling while dabbing at his mouth with a napkin. He wasn't the biggest fan of takeout but he would admit that those were some fine tacos they'd been eating over the years.

"Don't maybe me! I can tell the best tacos in the city every time" she exclaimed.

"Then yes" he nodded. "I stopped by your truck. Figured that you'd eat that even if you didn't actually feel like eating anything else."

"You figured right" she smiled, leaning over to kiss him. "Thank you."

"So, how you feeling after your walk to the store? Any issues to report?"

"Apart from by the time I got back I felt about one hundred years old" she laughed. "Nothing to report."

"That's good" he replied. "Maybe tomorrow we could go out and get some lunch before I go in?"

"Erm, no" she replied flatly earning herself a surprised look from Neil. "We can't be going out, having dinner and looking like a couple if we're keeping this quiet" she explained, gesturing between them.

"But we used to go out all the time" Neil countered, frowning.

"But that was BP" Audrey argued, not letting this one go.

"BP?" he asked looking confused.

"Before Preston" she said cringing. "Sorry. It's how Jo describes it" she smiled sheepishly.

He shook his head and let out a sigh.

"Are we literally going to hide then?" Neil asked. He hadn't realised that when they'd agreed on these secret liaisons, that it meant sneaking around quite that much. "Just getting takeout and watching movies at home?"

"What else can we do?" she asked. "We haven't been out together for a long time. Wouldn't it look weird if we just started up again now?"

"Not necessarily. We'd just be old friends going out?" he argued.

"You're so naive!" she said raising her voice to his surprise. "Remember the whispers and the gossip that went around with it? I'm too old for that crap."

He didn't respond.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea" she mumbled, sounding disappointed. "Maybe we should... "

"No" he interrupted. "Not a chance" he smiled shifting in his seat, resting his arm along the back of the couch.

She turned to look at him and saw a look in her eyes that made her shiver. Pure determination.

"Let's go away. Let's go out of town for a couple of days" he said as he moved closer to her, resting his hand on her thigh. "Let's act like a normal couple and make sure we do actually like each other" he smiled as he lowered his head to drop kisses along her collarbone.

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back, allowing him more access which he took full advantage of.

"We've only been doing this a couple of weeks" she mumbled referring to them. "Don't you think it's a bit soon to take a trip?"

He lifted his head and she groaned at the loss of contact. He sat and waited for her to open her eyes and she saw the look of disbelief on his face.

"You honestly think we've only been doing this a couple of weeks?" he started. "Maybe we've only been doing this..." he said before he kissed her, "recently. But the rest of it, we've been doing almost a decade. I think we'll survive a couple of days together."

"Okay" she smiled. "Let's do it."

"Any preferences?" Neil asked, moving to get his phone from there nearby table when she grabbed his hand.

"Yes, I'd prefer if you finished what you started" she smiled, raising her eyebrows before pulling him back towards her.

X

"So once I finish on the 1st January I'm free as a bird until the 5th. Where do you want to go?" Neil asked as they lay entwined on the couch with the throw blanket pulled over them haphazardly.

"I'm still on leave until 7th so you choose" she said propping herself up to look at him.

"East or West?"

"East" she said quickly. "To snowy West. Don't want to get stuck if I'm not well."

"Okay. Santa Barbara?"

"Too far" she replied, shaking her head. "Well spend most of our time in the car."

"Monterey?"

She didn't reply straight away.

"It'd be busy this time of year, won't it?" she asked.

"It's that code for yes?" he replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah it is" she smiled. "Book it!"


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm off for minor surgery tomorrow so might be a bit slow on the updates sorry! **

"Will you answer the call?" he laughed as she checked the screen, rolled her eyes and closed the cover on her cell phone again.

"I can't" she said. "It's Jo, and she's trying to video call. She's going to want to know where I am and what I'm doing out of bed?"

"Tell her where you are, just not who you're with! She's not going to stop calling, you know?" he said looking over at her. "Just reassure her that you're not going to be out of bed for long" he laughed.

"Neil Melendez! I'm shocked" she said laughing out loud. He raised an eyebrow. "I know, I know" she sighed. "I'll answer the next one, I promise. Turn the radio off though, she'll recognise your crappy music taste straight away" she said with a smile. They'd had a healthy debate as they started out from San Jose based on what music they would listen to for the hour-long car ride. With Neil finally playing the 'my car, my music' card they were tuned in to some Country station despite her protestations. Currently playing was an old George Stait track which made her smile only because of the way Neil mumbled along with the lyrics. If Jo heard that, there would be no hiding who she was with.

The phone rang again and this time she sat a little more upright in her seat, straightened her hair a bit and answered with a sheepish smile.

"Hi" she smiled.

"Don't you 'hi' me! Where have you been?!" Jo exclaimed. "Why haven't you been answering your phone?"

"I've been busy" Audrey smiled. "I'm sorry."

"So you should be" Jo huffed. "I was going to start calling Neil next to go over and check you were alive!"

"I'm fine, I'm alive" she smiled, watching her friends face relax as it sank in that she really was okay. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

"Where are you Aud?" Jo asked, frowning a little. "You're not at home? You're meant to be resting."

"I'm just taking a couple of nights away" she replied. "Just heading out of town for a bit."

"With who? Your not driving, I can see out of your window. You're in the passenger seat" she said accusingly.

"It's fine, Sherlock! It's just a friend" she said cringing inwardly and darting her eyes towards to Neil to try and gauge his reaction.

He was focused on the road ahead with a thin smile on his lips, his eyes shining with amusement, listening to her as she tried to fend off their friends inquisition.

"Okay, okay" Jo replied, sounding suspicious but seemingly happy with her response. "Just try and get some rest, I'm sure a couple of days away will be good for you."

"Sure" Audrey replied, stifling a laugh as she looked at Neil shaking his head, grinning like an idiot. "I'll get some rest."

"Good. You do know this guy, right? Do you need me to call you tomorrow to get proof of life?" Jo laughed.

"I think I'll be fine" Audrey smiled softly. "I'll speak to you in a couple of days."

"Take care, Aud. I love you."

"Love you too" she smiled, hanging up.

"Think she's suspicious?" Audrey asked looking over at Neil. "Do you think anyone knows about this?"

He put his hand on her thigh and gave a squeeze. "I think we're safe" he said smiling over at her briefly, letting his fingers play with the inseam of her jeans.

"You don't think Andrew's will notice that neither of us are in work for the next couple of days?"

"I really don't" he answered, trying to reassure her. "Your still on sick leave and I'm not on the rota until Saturday. After working all of Christmas and New Year that's nothing out of the ordinary. Stop worrying" he said smiling over at her.

He took his hand away to signal for a turn and she found herself missing the warmth. She looked over at him and took a good long look at his profile as he concentrated on the road ahead.

She loved that strong jawline. It could break into the biggest grin when something amused him, but there were also the smaller smiles she felt were just for her. They were softer and she loved the way his whole face lit up when they came along, making his eyes twinkle.

And those eyes. She had felt herself drowning in those dark pools more than once and had always lashed out to escape. Not anymore. However long this thing between them lasted she was going to enjoy every minute of him looking at her with that hungry look in his eyes.

His cap was jammed down onto his head for now, covering his bed head as he called it. He was always perfectly coiffed at work, she was looking forward to seeing a more relaxed side of him again, it had been a long time.

"There's a better view out the window" she heard as his words pierced her thoughts. She came back to reality and smiled softly.

"I don't think so."

X

They sat in silence for the next few miles, just watching the scenery changing. The weather in Monterey in January was hit and miss so they'd had to pack for all eventualities. They were driving into clear skies for now but that could easily change.

They eventually pulled up outside the Tickle Pink Inn which would be their base for the next couple of days. When Neil had called a few places the day before, this was the first one with vacancies so he jumped at it. The check in was simple and they headed straight up to their room. Neil would get the bags from the car once they knew exactly where they were staying.

"This is nice" Neil said as they walked the corridor to their room. "Part of the deal was that they already had the fire going for us to arrive though. I hope they remembered because I'm no boy scout" he laughed.

Stopping outside room 27, Neil opened the door and stood to one side for Audrey to walk by. "Nice" she said, giving a low whistle. "You've got good taste" she smiled.

"Yeah I have" he smiled as he stepped forward to kiss her.

"You're being a sap" she said smiling back. "Now go get the bags Melendez, I'm meant to be resting" she laughed, swatting his behind as he turned to leave.

X

He brought up the bags from the car and dropped them just outside the door as he got the key from his pocket. Nudging the door open, he threw them inside with no sense of grace and shut the door behind him.

He turned to pick up the bags again but was immediately distracted by the sight in front of him. She was crouched down by the open fire, prodding at it with a poker with a little smile on her face and she looked beautiful.

She seemed to sense his stare and turned to smile right at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing" he smirked walking towards her.

The look he was giving her was almost as hot as the fire in front of her and her stomach flip flopped. With a couple more steps, he was right in front of her, his big dark pupils boring into hers.

He opened his mouth as if to say something but she cut him off.

"You know I don't do romantic, right? " she warned him. "Not sure how I'll cope with too much lovey dovey crap" she smiled.

He let out a little laugh and shook his head.

"I'll do my best to lay off the crap" he smiled. "But I will tell you that you're beautiful and I've been wanting to do this all day" he said as he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

This kiss felt different. Their first night together had been drunken and frantic, the kisses had been hot and wet. Years of pent up feelings had exploded to the surface and could no longer be contained.

This kiss was testing, teasing even and he took his time exploring her. This time around, it seemed he was seeing just how slow he could go, making her feel like putty in his hands before she cracked and took over and she smiled against his lips at the thought. She wasn't going to let him win, she could take it. So she thought.

His hands moved and came to rest on her hips and he pulled her closer. She could feel his desire for her building and it made her heart swell as his kisses began wandering down her neck and along her collarbone.

As they lowered themselves to the floor right where they stood, in front of the fire, the thought briefly crossed her mind about just how much of a cliché this was. A thought that was quickly quashed as his assault continued on the skin he was exposing bit by bit.

She gave in and closed her eyes and held him close as one last thought crossed her mind 'maybe clichés aren't so bad after all.'

X

Gathering themselves together and picking up the clothing they had liberally discarded, they looked at each other with shy smiles. Neither of them was quite sure what to say about what just happened.

"You okay?" he asked, still a little breathless. "That was..." he started.

"Something else..." she finished with a smile. "Intense."

They just looked at each other a few moments longer before Neil broke the spell by announcing he needed a shower. He headed off into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar behind him, wandering if she would follow.

She didn't. She retrieved their bags from by the door and unpacked a couple of her bits and pieces into a drawer. She pulled her meds out and dosed herself with the ones that she was due to take, putting the remainder into the nightstand. Four more days and she would be done with them all and she couldn't wait. She had a check-up that Monday and if they were happy, she'd be cleared to go back to work, almost two weeks after that horrific event.

She still shuddered at the thought of what had happened but taking the prescribed time out to rest and recuperate had done wonders. Her recovery had certainly been improved by her overall feeling of contentment. After admitting those feelings to Neil in his office, she felt a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had always been an advocate of a positive attitude in relation to healing and she sighed as she lay back against the pillows thinking about just how lucky she had been.

He had stayed with her that second night but then work took over again and they hadn't seen each other for a couple of days by the time he showed up to whisk her away. He'd checked in remotely, of course but neither of them wanted to rush this transition from friends to whatever was coming next. Calls felt a little bit awkward and text didn't seem like enough so she was happy to see him by the time Wednesday came around.

She heard the shower cut out and smiled to herself. So far, he was taking longer than she would in there. Eventually he came out into the bedroom wearing a towel low around his waist and roughly drying his hair and she smiled to herself.

Catching her eye, he moved to sit next to her, his legs stretched out in front of him crossed at the ankles. He left a gap in between them on purpose, he didn't want to pressure her but he casually let his hand rest in between them.

"So... do we need to talk?" he asked softly, keeping his focus up front. "That was... I mean..."

He was stopped by her placing her hand on his, purposely bringing his attention back to look at her face.

"I think we do" she replied giving him a smile. "But first, we first we need cheese and wine."

"Pardon?"

"Cheese and wine reception downstairs in thirty minutes" she smiled. "Bit of Dutch courage?"

"Are you meant to be drinking on your meds?" he smiled.

"I can have one or two, I've got my own personal doctor with me, I'll be fine!" she smiled. "Give me five minutes to get ready."

He smiled as she got up and took a bundle clothes into the bathroom. True to her word, five minutes later she was done and stood at the foot of the bed tapping her foot in an exaggerated manner while he was still tying his shoes.

"It's not right that I'm ready before you, you know" she laughed.

"Perfection takes time" he replied with a wink.

"Smart ass" she said as he passed her casually dropping a kiss on her cheek.

Opening the door to their room, he stood waiting for her to pass and took great pleasure in looking her up and down as she walked by.

"See something you like" she teased, laughing at her own front.

"Little bit" he replied with a wink, taking the hand she was holding out, linking their fingers and walking in step to the reception.


	5. Chapter 4

The Inn wasn't very big so it didn't take them long to get down to the extended lobby where the reception was being held. As he opened the door, he stood slightly to one side to let Audrey pass by and was disappointed when she shook her hand free from his and didn't seem keen to take it again.

The lobby was cosy, with the fireplaces lit and people milling around, grazing on the selection of cheeses and accompaniments that had been set out. The bar was open and was serving a multitude of local wines and they both picked a glass of red before heading to find somewhere to sit down.

They found a seating area in the corner out of the way with two twin seat couches and a small table set in between. Neil sat first, making himself comfortable crossing one leg over the other and stretching his arm out along the back of the seat. Audrey sat next to him but keeping a respectable distance between them. He let out a little laugh and shook his head.

"What?" she quizzed, looking at him with surprise.

"You can sit the other side if you like" he teased, nodding to the other sofa. "You know, if you wanted to sit further away?"

She gave him a mock glare and slid a little closer but still not close enough for their thighs to even touch.

"What's going on Aud?" he asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

"What if someone sees us?"

"Then they see us, but I don't recognise anyone so far. I'm sure we'll be fine" he said trying to assure her.

"But..."

"No buts" he said shaking his head and moving to sit a little closer again. This time their thighs did touch and she could feel the warmth emanating from him. "There is absolutely no good excuse for us to be here together apart from the obvious. If someone sees us, then so be it" he said with a shrug and a wink, hoping to calm her nerves.

"How can you be so cool about this? " she asked incredulously. "What if..."

"Like I said, we're consenting adults here to spend time together. Maybe we'll take part in some idle chit chat here but I'm not here to make friends. At the end of it all, these two days are about you and me getting to know each other again. And I for one, am very much looking forward to that?"

She seemed to relax a little at his words and eventually leaned back into the space under his arm. As he casually dropped a kiss onto her cheek she smiled into her glass as she took a sip of the velvety, deep red liquid.

It was a busy time of year in the area, the population always swelled because of the whale migrations passing close by the shore so they had been very lucky to get a room at all. The Inn was fully booked and the reception was busy, people were moving around the room making small talk and as a couple approached Neil could see Audrey beginning to get fidgety.

"You okay?" he whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to cascade down her spine. She just nodded.

When the couple approached and asked if the seats opposite were available, Neil nodded the affirmative. He could feel Audrey tense against him and he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Despite Audreys concerns, it seemed that Neil was correct, as usual. The couple opposite were so totally engrossed in each other that after they thanked them for sharing the seating area, they didn't speak to them again which was fine by all parties.

"Do you want to see if we can get dinner?" Neil asked as they finished their drinks. "Or do you want stay and try to eat our body weight in cheese?"

"Are you asking me on a date Melendez?" she teased, nudging his side.

"Sure, why not" he laughed.

"Let's see if we can get a seat next door it's still early so maybe we'll be lucky" she smiled at him. She stood and held out her hand which was met with raised eyebrows.

"But what if someone sees us" he teased with a cheeky smile.

"Asshat" was her simple response.

X

The next door they referred to was the Pacific Edge at the Highland Inn. It had been recommended when they arrived as a great dinner spot as their accommodation didn't have their own service but they had been advised to book.

Walking in, they were greeted but informed that without a reservation there would be at least a thirty minute wait. Deciding to wait at the bar, they perched on high stools while they browsed the menu and sipped away their drinks.

Audrey stuck with a soda this time around while Neil went with a second glass of wine.

"You're going to be a cheap date at this rate" Audrey teased as he sipped at his drink.

"Hardly" he smiled back. "Besides, you don't need to get me drunk to do your bidding" he laughed as he rested his hand on her thigh.

He felt her tense.

"This okay?" he checked. "Have you done a recce?"

"Funny, funny" she replied snarkily. "It's just going to take some getting used too that's all. And yes... I did a quick recce, we're good" she smiled, relaxing again

They sat close together, discussing what they were going to order from the menu, now and again squabbling as one of them turned the pages too quickly.

"Bit pricey, isn't it? " Audrey whispered as they browsed.

"Worth it for a first date" Neil smirked. "But if you fancy going out to find a burger, that's fine?" he asked.

"Maybe tomorrow" she smiled and as if they had been waiting for them to finish their conversation, they heard the words from behind them.

"Neil Melendez?"

Audrey initially tensed but let out a breath when she realised it was just their server calling them to their table. Because they had studied the menu in depth while they waited, they placed their order straight away and helped themselves to the water at the table.

Dinner arrived in good time and Audrey almost rubbed her hands together with glee when her Filet Mingnon was placed in front of her. Neil went for the red wine braised Short Rib and both were looking forward to tucking in.

He stifled a laugh as she closed her eyes on the first forkful of her perfectly bloody rare steak. The look of bliss on her face was one she reserved just for good food. She had certainly come a long way from the early days of their residency where she ate the same lunch every shift and he smiled at the memory.

She opened her eyes to find him watching her and he unabashedly held eye contact, the look on his face almost making her blush.

"Keep looking at me like that and we won't make dessert" she said boldly.

"No way, I've got my eye on that Peanut Butter Caramel Bar" he laughed, breaking the seductive stalemate. "Besides, your promised Jo that you'd be resting" he winked.

They carried on talking and laughing through dinner, enjoying each other's company without a care for anybody else. They had a small debate on who was picking up the check with Neil winning after agreeing that Audrey would spring for dinner the next night.

"Burgers are on me tomorrow" she smiled as they headed back to the inn. She casually let her fingers tangle with his as their hands brushed while they walked.

"Deal" he replied, smiling over at her as they walked in step. "Want a drink at the bar before we head up?" he asked.

"I actually don't. Is that okay?" she said, looking over at him a little sheepishly.

"No problem. You feeling alright?"

"I am, but I'm just... tired" she said with half a smile. "I'm sorry, it sounds like a cop out."

"No need to apologise. I'm glad you're listening to you're body, you need to rest" he said affirmatively.

Walking straight through the lobby and up to their room, they paused briefly outside their room while Neil dug the room key out of his wallet. He leaned around her to open the door but stopped her before she stepped inside.

Turning to look at him, she saw a glint in his eye as he kissed her.

"What was that for?" she asked, putting her hand on his chest to push him away slightly.

"Figured that a good first date should end with a kiss" he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Don't worry" he winked, "I'm not expecting you to put out!"

"Not on a first date" she nodded. "You're quite right...asshat."

X

"It's still early" he casually remarked. "What do your want to do?" he asked earning himself a mock glare.

"I didn't mean like that" he admonished making her chuckle to herself.

"We could watch a movie?" Audrey suggested, picking up the television remote.

"Or we could talk a bit first?" he suggested, covering her hand with his own, encouraging her to put the remote down for a moment.

"I might need a second glass of wine for this one" she said pulling her hand free and heading towards the minibar. She stooped down to take a look inside the refrigerator and shook her head. Standing again, she picked up a bottle of Merlot stood on the side and turned to him with a questioning look. He nodded his agreement and went to take a seat in front of the fireplace.

He smiled up at her as she offered him his glass and she took her seat on the chair next to him in front of the crackling fire. She was a little thankful for the separate seats for this discussion, she was a little apprehensive and any close contact would be a major distraction.

"So" he began.

"So" she repeated raising a smile from him.

"So what exactly are we doing here?" he asked innocently enough but causing her to balk a little. He was very aware of her earlier declaration that she didn't do lovey dovey crap so decided to try and keep it simple.

"Ummmm" was all she could muster making him smile.

"Okay, let's start a little more simple. You have feelings for me?"

"I told you that" she replied a little abruptly.

"And you know how I feel about you?" he asked and she nodded mutely. "This isn't just a 'thing' for me" he said referring back to a phrase that she had used almost five years ago.

She shook her head and smiled at the memory.

"That's not what I meant back then, you know that right?" she said reaching over the side table between them and grasping his hand.

"I know, but maybe it was for the best?" he replied, turning his and over so he could lace his fingers with hers. "We weren't ready then "

"Are we ready now?" she asked.

"I think so" he said without a second thought. "We've been through a lot. We're stronger now aren't we?"

"Do you ever get bored of being right?" she asked cheekily.

"I do not" he smirked, taking that as a yes. "Are we still keeping it quiet?"

"For now" she said. "I'm not ready for everyone to know. Besides, it's exciting. Clandestine dates, sneaking around" she winked at him, making him laugh out loud.

"Okay" he replied. "I'll wait" he said smiling over at her.

"Good" she smiled. "We done talking?" she asked after a pause.

"For now" he replied. "Want to watch that movie?"

"And eat pretzels and drink the rest of this in bed? she said holding up her glass, sounding hopeful.

"Sure" he replied smiling getting up and putting his glass down on the nightstand alongside the rest of the bottle. "Come on, in you get" he said pulling back the comforter.

"Who said romance is dead" she laughed, getting up to join him. "I'm picking the movie" she said as she climbed into the giant king size.

"Expected nothing less" he grinned, passing her glass and climbing in next to her.

Scrolling through the menu, she found one that would hold her attention and pressed play, immediately followed by pause. He looked over at her questioning without saying a word.

"Sorry I'm not feeling up to... you know tonight" she said looking him right in the eye. "Not the most exciting rendezvous ever is it?"

"I'm not here for the sex" he said bluntly and she looked at him with surprise not expecting him to be so succinct. "Don't get me wrong, the sex is great but I'm here for more" looking at her as she smiled into her glass.

Thinking to herself, she figured that they'd fit quite well. Him being organised, meticulous and always keen to share and her, more chaotic, succinct and more about actions than words.

She nodded and pressed play on the remote, and they both smiled as the familiar starting credits began to roll. He leaned over to top up her glass and threw her a bag of snacks, smiling as she leaned back into the cushions making herself comfortable. He shuffled over to sit next to her, shoulders touching and legs stretched out in front, smiling to himself as she leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder without hesitation.

'I could get used to this' he thought to himself, settling back into the cushions for the duration. 


	6. Chapter 5

He removed the glass from her hand with surgical precision only thirty minutes into the movie, smiling as she grumbled something incoherently. She had fallen asleep with her head lolled back against the cushions and he took the opportunity to blatantly stare at her.

He already knew every blemish and line from almost ten years of subtle studying but he relished this chance to look at her with a fresh perspective and without her squirming in her seat at the extra attention.

Her skin was smooth, and she looked so peaceful with a small smile on her face. He briefly wondered what she could be dreaming about before he carried on his study.

She had always been the serious, no nonsense one between them. Her job always came first and he loved watching her brow furrow as she concentrated solely on her patients. Her eyes had laser precision focus and he had felt them boring into him more than once when she thought he didn't know she was looking.

Smiling to himself, he settled in and watched the movie to the end. He left the news playing in the background afterwards as he cleared away the glasses and the empty pretzel packets and on climbing back into bed, he picked up the remote and switched the television off.

"I was watching that" Audrey mumbled as the room went dark.

"Hardly" Neil chuckled. "Go back to sleep."

"Hhmmpph" came the nonsense reply.

"Yeah, night to you too" Neil smiled, settling down and closing his eyes.

X

Next morning, he woke with a smile as Audreys voice from his dream filtered through into real life and he remembered where he was. He stretched and let out a groan as he took a moment to appreciate how amazingly comfortable the bed was and how lucky he was to be sharing it with someone in particular.

Lifting his head up from his pillow a little, he saw Audrey gently shake her head as she glanced down at him before looking back to her screen. She was wrapped in one of the hotel's fluffy white robes looking very at home while she replied to the person on screen.

Letting his head drop back onto the pillow, he draped his arm out over her thighs finding the edge of the robe and gently running his fingers over the bare skin he found at the hem. The action caused her to shiver and the reaction was picked up by her caller.

"It's he there?" he heard expectantly from the handset.

"Of course he is Kev" she replied with an incredulous shake of her head. "Where else would he be?"

"Maybe in the bathroom considering you answered the call and you're keeping him top secret" Kevin replied with a chuckle.

"No" Audrey replied. "He's been right here the whole time, he's just woken up" she said absent-mindedly running her fingers through his hair. His eyes closed involuntary as he enjoyed the sensation of her nails scratching on his scalp every now and then.

"I would have insisted on a sneak peek if I'd known that. Check that your mystery man is hot enough for you" he teased.

Neil struggled not to laugh out loud, knowing that Audrey would have rolled her eyes at Kevin before heading her tell him to "shut up."

"I'd best let you go then" Kevin said with a smile. "Jo was worried that he might have bumped you off but she didn't want to look clingy and keep calling you. My work here is done."

"Thanks, I think" Audrey laughed as Kevin blew her a goodbye kiss. "See you soon."

"Yes, we'll both be over to check on you as soon as we can arrange it. Watch this space" he said before signing off.

Checking that the call was terminated, she put her phone back on the nightstand and looked down at him dozing next to her with an amused smile on his face.

"You okay there? Enjoying the free head massage?" she asked and his eyes snapped open.

"More than okay" he grinned up at her. "What do you want to do today?"

"We could just stay here" Audrey said suggestively. "Get room service for breakfast?"

"I like the room service idea, but we're going out remember. That's why we're here" he said sitting up.

"Let's take a hike?"

"No way" he answered bluntly, shaking his head in disbelief. "Why?"

"Why not?" she replied. "There are some great trails around here. I picked up a pamphlet in the lobby yesterday."

"We're not taking a hike" he reiterated. "You're meant to be resting. Hiking isn't resting."

"There are some easy trails, one that kids do. I'll be fine."

"No" he repeated. "It's not a good idea. Something else?"

"Well you just crapped on my two best ideas" she snapped. "What else is there?"

"I don't know" he said shrugging. "I'm going to take a shower, so you've got time to have a look" he said rolling out of bed and heading into the bathroom.

"Gives me a good half hour then, you shower like a girl" she yelled after him, hearing him chuckle before he closed the door.

X

Ten minutes later, she heard the door open again and she purposely avoided looking up, instead studying the screen of her cell phone.

"All the whale watching tours are full" she said flatly. "The woman on reception almost laughed at me when I called down. Said I should have booked one when I booked the room. She was a delight" she said sarcastically.

"Okaaay" he replied, while he sat on the edge of the bed to pull on his pants. "Find anything else?"

"The aquarium?" she suggested. "Public enough for you?"

He sighed and shook his head taking a moment before answering. He didn't want to snap back at her straight away.

"Yes" he replied.

"Good."

"Can we talk about this?" he asked cautiously.

"About what? About you babysitting me and acting like my doctor instead of..."

"For real? That's what you think?" he said in disbelief, turning to face her to see her shrug with her lips set straight.

"Sure, I want to make sure you rest so you nail your assessment on Monday. I want you back at back at the hospital doing what you love" he said with vigour. She opened her mouth to respond and he held up his hand. He wasn't done.

"And the trip to the aquarium? Yes it's public, but we're over an hour from San Jose. Nobody will see us. I know what your thinking. Nobody in their right mind would live here and commute. It's midweek and not a public holiday. It's crazy busy with tourists, we'll blend right in, nobody will be looking at us. Nobody cares will care about us. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea" he said shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry" he heard her say quietly. "It's difficult working this out in my head" she said gesturing between them. "Going from friends and competitors to whatever we are now is blowing my mind a bit. Let's go to the aquarium, it'll be fine."

"Sure?" he asked.

Before she could answer there was as knock at the door with a call of 'Room Service'.

"I ordered breakfast" she shrugged. "Leave your shirt off to answer the door, save on a tip" she smirked resisting her eyebrows and he couldn't help but laugh.

X

After a big breakfast, they finished dressing ready for the day they first walked down to Carmel by the Sea and strolled along the boardwalk taking in the spectacular Pacific Ocean. They admired the extravagant local architecture and grabbed a sandwich to go while they waited for a bus into Monterey.

"This is all very domestic" Audrey teased as they saw the bus pulling in to the kerb.

They sat in a comfortable silence, eating their lunch for the fifteen minute trip and when they arrived in Monterey they headed straight to the aquarium. There was quite a long line for admission but luckily, it seemed to be moving quickly and they were inside soon enough.

Despite the long line, the inside did not feel overcrowded as they made their way around the exhibits. They were both stood with their noses almost touching the glass watching the jellyfish moving around inside the tank when he felt her slip her hand into his.

Feeling brave, he looked at her but before he could say anything she pulled on his hand, leading him away.

"Come on, they are feeding the sea otters in ten minutes, I want a good view" she said over her shoulder as she'd pulled through the crowds.

She found them a space with a good view and they waited patiently, watching the otters play and swim. A good crowd was gathering and suddenly Neil felt a little a little shove on the back of his thigh. Looking around and then down he saw a young child trying to push through for a better view. The parents apologised profusely but Neil brushed it off and graciously moved behind Audrey to allow the child in front into the prime spot.

He stood so close behind her, she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. She smiled as she felt him reach forward a little and link his fingers with hers.

"This okay" he asked quietly and she nodded mutely. "Good" he whispered, dropping a kiss in the crook of her neck.

Once the talk was over, they headed over to the 90ft deep sea tank and stood a while watching the shoals of fish whizzing by and the sharks gliding through them totally unfazed by their presence. Before they realised the time, they heard an announcement over the PA that the exhibits would be closing in fifteen minutes so they headed to the exit and back out into the fresh air.

"That was better than I thought it would be" Audrey said as they sat waiting for the bus back to Carmel. "Definitely relaxing, especially that last tank. I could have stood and watched that all day" she smiled fondly.

"Good" he replied. "Want to finish off with an earlier dinner," he asked.

"I do! I could eat a horse" she replied.

"We'll see what we can do" he laughed as they stood to board the bus.

As they disembarked Neil asked the driver for a dinner recommendation and they thanked him graciously when he sent them in the direction of Brophys Tavern.

The Tavern was quiet and they both sat on the same side of a booth with a view of the nearest television screen. Neither of then were paying attention to the sports game that was showing but were sat heads close together looking over the menu.

Once they had ordered they sat and talked about the day they'd had until their food arrived. Audrey let out a low whistle when the server placed her bacon cheeseburger in front of her and her smile grew even more when the side order of truffle fries was placed between them. She promptly slid the bowl slightly closer to her much to Neil's amusement and he served himself a handful before she devoured them all.

They finished their burgers and beers, paid the bill and tipped the server well. They were both on a high after a great day together and they felt they were walking on air on their way back to the Inn. After another beer at the bar, they headed up to their room with Audrey swearing blind that she would be able to stay awake a little longer this evening.

Audrey changed quickly into something more comfortable while Neil got in with making them a coffee, she was determined to stay awake a little longer tonight, maybe even to the end credits of the movie that he got to choose tonight.

He heard her step up behind him despite her best efforts at being stealthy and smiled as she began to untuck his shirt from the waistband of his trousers. She snaked her arms around his front and started to undo his shirt slowly, scraping her nails gently against his skin as her hands moved lower button by button. As he turned to face her, she pushed the material from his shoulders while kissing him soundly. His hands came to rest on her hips as hers slid back up his arms to meet behind his head pulling him closer.

"Not tired then?" he smiled when they broke for air.

"Not tired" she replied smiling right back as she pushed him gently back to sit on the edge of the bed. "Not tonight" she said smiling as she moved to capture his lips again. 


	7. Chapter 6

Neil woke suddenly the next morning after Audrey shifted in her sleep, causing his next breath to mostly be made up of her hair. He instinctively rolled away quickly, coughing as he went, rubbing his hand over his face.

"What are you doing?" she mumbled, not wanting to be awake just yet.

"Choking on your hair" her grimaced. "You're not very good at sticking to 'your' side" he teased referring back to the conversation they had on her first night home from hospital.

"I think you'll find you're on my side Melendez" she grumbled as she stretched out on her back, keeping her eyes scrunched tightly shut.

He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her while she tried to defy her bodies instincts and force herself back to sleep. She let out a big sigh and eventually opened her eyes to find him looking down at her with a small smile.

"Morning" he smirked.

"Morning" she replied smiling back. "What are you looking so smug about?"

"Can't say" he said shaking his head, keeping the smile.

"Excuse me?" she laughed.

"You told me to lay off the 'lovey dovey crap', and that is a direct quote. But I can still think whatever I like" he teased, raising his eyebrows.

"Tell me" she demanded propping herself up to look at him square on. He just shook his head as his smile got wider. "Please?"

He shook his head again and she smiled back as a plan came to mind.

She leaned forward on her elbow to the point where their noses were almost touching and paused. He held her gaze the whole time, looking more and more smug, the closer she got.

His eyes fluttered closed automatically, he felt the mattress shift and snapped his eyes back open almost immediately as she sprang out of bed announcing that she wanted to shower before breakfast.

Falling onto his back laughing, he watched her as she disappeared into the bathroom leaving the door ajar. 'Should I be following her?' he wondered to himself as he heard the shower start up and the screen door closing a couple of seconds later.

He rolled out of bed and made his way to the door, pausing with his hand resting on the handle still trying to decide what to do. When they got back to San Jose this afternoon it would be back to stolen glances and sneaking around so this was the last few hours of them being as free as birds, being exactly as they wanted to be.

"Are you going to stand out there all morning" he heard her call from inside, snapping his attention back to exactly what was behind that door. Sticking his head around the door, he saw her looking right back at him through a small window she'd wiped in the steam that had settled on the glass. "Or are you waiting for a written invitation?" she said, looking at him expectantly.

He didn't reply, he stepped fully inside, dropped his shorts and got straight into the steam filled cubicle. Moving up behind her as she let the water pour over her, he slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her just below her ear on that exact spot he now knew made her close her eyes and start to drift away.

"I don't want to go home" she said, turning to face him looking serious. "I'm not ready to go back to sneaking around."

"I'm sure we'll figure out a way to keep it exciting" he smiled kissing her lips.

"No doubt about that" she agreed before deepening the kiss and they carried each other off into oblivion.

X

After breakfast downstairs in public, they headed back to the room to grab their bags before checking out. The process was simple and they were ready to hit the road before it was even 10am.

"Need to stop for anything on the way back?" Neil asked as they pulled out of the car park. "How's the food situation in that refrigerator of yours?"

"Sparse" she grinned knowing he would tut at her reply. "Can we stop somewhere?"

"Sure" he smiled. "Closer to home, or out here" he asked.

"Out here" she said putting her hand on his thigh. "Let's go be domestic a little while longer before we head back to reality."

Stopping at a nearby store, Audrey frowned at him when he stopped by the door to drop her off before finding a space. She got a small cart and headed inside to wait.

He jogged in through the door two minutes later to be greeted by her giving him a stern look.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm not a pensioner" she reprimanded. "I don't need dropping by the door."

"Sorry" he shrugged, he didn't have an excuse so he just kissed her on the cheek and that seemed to be enough.

They browsed the aisles together, throwing things into the cart as they went. The differences between their choices were stark with Neil's choices being fresh ingredients for cooking and Audrey's being more for convenience.

Rounding the last corner they stopped as they looked down the aisle lined with bottles.

"Do you want to stay for dinner tonight?" Audrey asked. "We could get a bottle?"

"Can I cook" he asked with a smirk earning himself a nod in response. "I'll pass on the wine though, I should go home tonight. I've got a very early start tomorrow."

"Okay" she replied quietly.

"The patient is high maintenance. He wants his procedure done on a Saturday morning so he could finish work on Friday and be back working from home by Monday" Neil said, shaking his head. "I've seen some workaholics but this guy is something else."

"I get it, it's fine" she said still sounding a bit flat.

Moving to stand behind her, he put his arms out either side, trapping her against the handle of the cart and moving close to whisper in her ear.

"I need to be well rested for tomorrow, I just figured I wouldn't be if I stayed at yours" he said quietly. "If you can promise to keep your hands to yourself..."

"Fair point, I can't promise that" she laughed.

"Now I'm going to get some extra bits for dinner tonight, you get what you want and I'll meet you at the checkout" he said before kissing her quickly and walking away.

After picking up a couple of items from the aisle she made her way through to pay. Just as she loaded the last few bits into the belt, he reappeared with a flourish dropping the extra pieces he'd picked up at the end.

Putting his hands on her hips, he squeezed slowly behind her to get ready to pack as the cashier started to scan. He tried to pack their items separately and smiled as he picked up a bottle of bourbon before looking at her questioning it.

"To replace yours from... you know" she said with a smile. She got a grin from him for that memory.

X

Arriving back at Audrey's over an hour later, he sent her ahead to open up and put the coffee on while he started on the bags. Taking two trips, he dumped the last couple bag groceries on the countertop, leaving her to put things away in their place.

"Want to watch something?" Audrey asked holding aloft a bag popcorn she'd found near the bottom of the last bag. "My choice this time" she said.

"Sure" he replied, checking his watch. "But I'm going to have to get some reading done for tomorrow at some point. Pick something we've already seen so I only have to keep one eye on the screen."

"Deal" she said, pouring the sweet treat into a bowl and pouring them both a cup of the rich, strong coffee she had brewed.

He sat on the couch, kicking off his shoes and stretching out his legs to rest them on the table in front of them crossing his ankles. She took a seat next to him, tucking her feet up underneath her and peering over his shoulder at the screen of the tablet he was holding.

"Ah ah!" he scolded. "No work for you until Monday" he smiled turning the screen a little. He got a mumbled reply that he couldn't quite make out, doubting it was flattering.

She settled in and eventually chose a movie, one they had both seen but she would never very tired of watching... so she thought. Looking over at her around an hour in, he saw that she'd laid her head back and closed her eyes. With the bowl of popcorn still balanced precariously on her lap, he gently moved it to one side and left her nap.

The movie ended and again he turned to the news to catch up on some headlines he might have missed over the last couple of days. Checking his watch again, he got up gently and headed into the kitchen and quietly made a start on dinner.

After chopping and prepping the ingredients he needed, he started searching her cupboards for pans he could use. A little dismayed at the choice he made a mental note to try and get her to stay at his place a few times if he was going to cook again.

He made do with what he found and once the aroma of the herbs and spices reached Audrey, he saw her beginning to stir. With about ten minutes cooking time left, he went to wake her properly to give her time to freshen up before dinner and she dragged herself off to the bathroom.

Emerging feeling refreshed, she sat down and smiled as he put a bowl full of steaming pasta in front of her. The sauce smelt amazing and she eagerly took a piece of bread and dipped it to taste. Closing her eyes as her taste buds exploded with the flavour she opened then again to see him watching her with an amused smile.

"This is gorgeous" she said. "You can definitely make this again... please."

"Sure thing" he replied. "But unless you invest in some new kitchenware, it'll be at my place okay?"

They ate in comfortable silence and once they were finished, Audrey picked up the plates. "I'd best be heading home if you're okay doing those" he said nodding at the sink.

"I am" she nodded, walking towards him and he pulled on his jacket. "Hope all goes well tomorrow, let me know."

"Sure thing" he replied. "Speak to you tomorrow."

"Sure thing" she repeated as she grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss.

After closing the door behind him, she leaned against it for a moment thinking how much she would actually miss having him around this evening. She would never tell him that though.

In turn, Neil was sat in his car outside thinking the same. He was more likely to say it out loud but not yet. Too soon.

X

Neil's initial procedure went well but during, they discovered a further ailment that would need treatment if the patient was to make a full recovery. After the patient woke, they discussed it with him at length and he pushed them to get it done as possible for him to get back to work.

They agreed on the Monday which meant that Neil would be spending the rest of his weekend with his nose in a pile of books. Heading back to the privacy of his office, he called Audrey to let her know.

"That sucks" she said after he broke the news. "Good job you caught it early though."

"Definitely" he replied. "Sorry I cancelled our plans though" he said sounding flat.

"Hardly plans" she admonished. "Sitting here watching an old movie was hardly the date of the century" she laughed.

"But still... sorry" he repeated. "Do you need a ride in on Monday for your appointment?"

"I'll get the bus i think" she replied. "Last thing we need is to start the rumour mill when the rumours are actually true this time!"

"Correct" he agreed laughing with her. "Come by and let me know how it goes though?"

"Sure thing" she said before they signed off.

X

They exchanged a few texts over the rest of the weekend but the next time they actually saw each other was Monday morning. He was in his usual dark blue threads heading to scrub in and she was in her long overcoat heading up for her appointment.

"Morning Dr Lim, good to see you back" he said as they approached each other on opposite sides of the corridor.

"Morning Dr Melendez" she replied with a nod, neither of them breaking their strides but smiling to themselves once they'd passed by.

His surgery was finished by 11 and he was sat in his office writing up his notes when he heard a light knock on his door. Looking up, he saw Audrey waiting for him to invite her in.

"Hi" he smiled, putting it his hand to offer a seat. "How did it go" he asked leaning forward on his elbows.

"Passed with flying colours of course. I can get back on it tomorrow, first procedure Wednesday" she said with a big smile.

"Good news" he smiled. "Be great to have you back."

"Be great to be back" she echoed struggling to keep her hands in her lap, wanting to reach out over the desk. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Got a case to be working on, or straight back into the ER?" he asked, stretching the time they had here to the maximum.

"No, just a planned procedure on a young lady with a brain malformation. Embolization is the best option for her, less invasive than the other options. I've got some serious reading to get done..." she said without stopping for breath.

"So I'll see you..."

"Tonight?"

"Great, I'll bring dinner" he smiled as she rose to leave. "Enjoy your last day of freedom" he quipped causing her to look over her shoulder and smile.

"I will."

X

Wednesday came around quickly and as he dropped her down the block from the hospital, she could hardly contain her excitement.

"You know it's a little worrying that you're looking forward to this so much" he smiled as she undid her belt. She just shrugged in reply and got out onto the sidewalk giving him a discreet wave as he pulled away.

Neil had barely finished his morning coffee when he got the page to the ER. Meeting Park and Browne on the way, they arrived just as the EMTs arrived reeling off the patient stats.

Seventy year old Sunny Lee had collapsed in her front yard and her neighbour had called 911. They couldn't find a heartbeat even though she was still breathing causing some confusion for everyone attending the call.

After discovering her mechanical heart, they set about stabilising her and were discussing the next steps when her 'daughter' Teresa arrived. She confirmed the doctors name in Beijing and clutching the business card, Neil called Audrey to meet him in his office to make the call.

"Hello" Neil said in a monotone manner as the elevator doors opened to reveal Audrey already inside leaning casually against the wall.

"Hello" she replied as he walked up to stand next to her. He leaned up against the same wall and slid his hands into his pockets trying to look casual and ultimately failing. He took two sidesteps towards her as the doors closed.

"Don't be stupid" Audrey admonished as she turned to see him looking at her with one of 'those looks'.

"There's no cameras in here" he said leaning over a little more, happy that he had her attention.

She smiled and moved towards him just a little, ready to give in until the elevator pinged and they jumped apart. The doors opened to reveal Dr Andrews who obliviously passed the time with them before telling them not to get their hopes up about the vacant Chief of Surgery position.

"Probably just as well, I'd rather not see the two of you competing again" he said, totally unaware of the looks he was receiving behind his back. "The two of you seem to be getting along better" he announced as the doors opened on his floor and he headed out.

Still stood shoulder to shoulder, they exchanged a look of understanding. That had been a close call, very close. They were going to have to be much more careful.

After listening to her conversing in Mandarin with Dr Weh's receptionist, he found an idea formulating in the back of his mind. There would be time for that later but first they would need to prepare Mrs Lee for transport bank to Beijing.

Mrs Lee unfortunately took a turn for the worse after the arrival of her biological daughter, Grace sending her into theatre at St Bonaventure instead. After Dr Browne diagnosis a medical issue as opposed to a mechanical one, the surgery went well and Dr Park informed both Grace and Teresa that their mother would be fine.

X

Audrey's first case back was a scheduled surgery on Lana, a autistic 34 year old lady who had been accompanied to the hospital by get roommate Javi. After discovering her condition to be worse than they originally thought, they needed to open her skull and remove the malformation as it was liable to rupture at any time.

Before going into theatre, Lana shocked Dr Reznick by asking if doors locked in order for her and Javi to have sex to help get relax. Audrey had to explain that anything that raised Lanas blood pressure was dangerous for her until she had undergone the procedure and was fully healed.

"Its frequently better than masturbation" Lana said flatly.

"High praise" Audrey nodded at Javi, feeling amused but remaining professional.

During the surgery, Audrey mentioned the benefits of a relationship without the emotional baggage piquing Shauns interest. It was very unlike Dr Lim to talk about things of a personal nature with them. He thought maybe her recent near death experience had changed her outlook on things but he hoped she would not continue to reflect in that during surgeries.

"The emotional baggage is the relationship. Everybody has their issues, the point is to sort them out together." Reznick countered.

"Yeah, that's all it takes agreed all the single people in the room" Lim laughed earning herself a curious look from Shaun.

After successfully completing the procedure and writing up her notes, she was more than ready to head home. She pulled on her coat and as she left the lobby, she sighed to herself at the damp January weather she was going to have to wait in for her bus.

Walking along, she heard a car pull up alongside and a voice from inside.

"Nǐ yào qù nǎlǐ" Neil said with a smile.

"Who taught you that" Audrey laughed, walking towards Neil's car and bending to look inside.

"Mrs Villenueve" he replied, his smile getting wider. "It means 'where are you going' in Mandarin."

"Not exactly" she advised. "Bus stop" she confirmed, nodding in that general direction.

"Colleagues can give each other lifts home right" he asked casually.

"They can also stop for a burger and then have sex in someone's apartment too, right?" she said as a matter of fact more than an actual question.

"Yes... Yes they can. Get in" he grinned. "Where too?"

"I know the best place" she said grinning back at him. Getting back into the operating theatre had made for a great day but she was sure it was about to get a whole lot better.

X

**Disclaimer : Used dialogue from episode 2x13 where needed.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks to my heroes for pointing out the plot hole, I've fixed it and reposted here **

The next morning, he woke up alone and after stretching out his arm looking to make contact with her warm body, he was disappointed to find the other side of the bed cold. She'd been gone a while.

He rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair which was likely already sticking up in all directions after their liaison last night. Eventually focusing on the chair by the window, he smiled when he saw her clothes in a pile and found himself grinning when he realized that she was still here. Swinging his legs out of bed, he pulled on a shirt and padded out into the living area to look for her.

As he opened his bedroom door, his nostrils were hit full force by the smell of a strong, rich coffee with underlying tones of something burning. He walked quietly into the kitchen to find her standing there in his shirt from yesterday, cursing as she dropped a smoking pan into the sink and turning on the faucet and he couldn't help but smile.

In the commotion, she didn't notice him stepping up behind her and startled as he put his hands in her hips and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Muy Hermosa" he mumbled as he brushed her hair out of the way and kissed her neck. "That was one of my best pans" he teased earning himself an elbow to the stomach.

"What did we say about the lovey..."

"I've taken an executive decision to not stick to that rule" he interrupted, smiling at her reaction.

"Have you now?" she said turning to face him. "Do I get a say in that?" she asked.

"Nope" he said without hesitation. "I'm a grown man capable of making my own decisions" he smiled as he dropped his head to begin another assault on the bare skin of her neck. She had only done up the buttons absolutely required leaving plenty of kissable skin available and he was absolutely sure that his shirts looked better on her any day of the week!

"As long as you don't expect it in return. I think that's a bit beyond me" she smiled before whispering "mi guapo" in his ear before closing her eyes.

X

Audrey found her self settling right back into hospital life without too much trouble at all. She'd ventured down to the Emergency Room for a consult or two in her first couple of days back and after a follow-up meeting with Andrews, they decided that she would be ready to get back to full duties the next week.

That coming Monday, she found herself on the rota covering the ER. It had been close to 3 weeks since the quarantine incident and the place didn't look any different as she stood surveying her domain. She was pulled from her musings by the bustle of an incoming gurney with a teenage girl on board.

The EMTs presented Karen who has been in a car accident with her mother. She presented with a GCS of just 5, for them to quickly deduce that she had a bleed on the brain. Once the techs then informed them of the difference in blood pressure between her arms Lim called a 'head and heart' situation and shouted to page Melendez to meet them in the OR.

Viewing the scans on screen while patient was being prepped behind them they could see that the aorta hadn't ruptured yet and Melendez suggested to treat the head trauma first. Lim disagreed and pushed for them to treat the heart first after they confirmed there were no major bleeds on the images. Melendez compiled without question.

"That's one fire out" she commented as Melendez confirmed the graft was holding and they got ready to alter Karen's positioning to tackle the second procedure. Almost as soon as Lim requested the drill, alarms began to sound and the theatre nurses rush to confirm the patients pupils are blown. Sitting her up, they open her skull but within two minutes they confirm no brain stem activity and Melendez said the words that none of them wanted to hear. The patient was brain dead. The only noise left in the room was the drawn out tones coming from the monitors as they all stood in silence. There were no words.

X

She sat at her desk trying to focus on completing the patient notes when she heard her door open. She looked up to see him standing in her doorway, the sadness in his eyes mirroring hers.

"You were right to insist we're deal with the aorta before the brain" he said, stepping inside without invitation.

"I appreciate you saying that" she said, sounding flat with a serious look on her face. She turned back to get screen without saying anything further, she wasn't really in the mood for a conversation, even with Neil.

"Don't let guilt let you second guess yourself" he continued in what turned out to be a futile attempt to improve that mood.

"Why would I have guilt?" she asked sharply.

"You shouldn't, that's my point" he carried on, not realising the hole he was digging for himself.

"Good" she replied sternly turning back to her screen a second time to try and focus on the job in hand. Taking this as his cue to leave, he turned and went without another word.

X

Thanks to a perfectly timed elevator ride by Browne and Reznick, Karen's mother agreed to the procedure that Dr Andrews had asked her for. He had been cautious in his approach and as sensitive as possible but there was no easy way to ask a parent that question. She understood that now.

Andrews presented the case for the face transplant to the team which was a lot larger than usual. As usual, Lim and Melendez were stood together, shoulder to shoulder but there seemed to be a mood radiating from them felt by those who stood closest. She looked at him quickly before looking away then he glanced over at her but found her staring stoically ahead, not acknowledging him at all. Both of them missing each other's looks of concern.

"Cancel all personal plans and all hopes of sleep. This is your home for the next two days" Andrews says. "Let's get Molly a new face."

Preparations were intense and almost the entire surgical staff was involved in one way or another. They practised on cadavers and studied diagrams, they were only going to get one shot at this and it needed to be perfect.

They staff stood stoically down both sides of the corridor to the operating theatre's, paying their respects to Karen and her mother and thanking her for her sacrifice. The team that would actually perform the procedure stood waiting, watching as the bed was wheeled towards them with the precious gift on board. Melendez bowed his head in a brief private prayer as they approached before they took her through those sliding doors where they would change Mollys life forever.

Neil would be the one to make the first cut and after asking for a ten blade, he took a deep breath before beginning. He glanced at Audrey again and this time she was looking right back, willing him on, he let out the breath and smoothly ran the scalpel around the line they'd made. There was no turning back now.

With everything ready, everything clamped and dissected as needed, they removed Karen's face with the most reverent of touches, placing it gently onto the tray they had prepared as if it were the Holy Grail. As it was taken away to Dr Andrews, Audrey stepped away and back to Karens form lying on the trolley, looking down at the drapes with sadness and disappointment.

Neils eyes followed her, while Reznick focused on his reaction before following his gaze. Eventually Audrey looked up and nodded at Reznick who moved to turn off the life support and as the monitors beeps turned to that constant tone they all dreaded, a wave of sadness washed over the room.

Dr Andrews had been preparing Molly in the theatre next door and before they could dwell too long on what had just happened, they were scrubbed back in to assist on the next procedure. After seeing the new face placed gently in place, Andrews smiled at Melendez before continuing.

"As rehearsed, veins, arteries then nerves in that order from the chin up, yes" he announced as they pulled the apparatus they needed to get started.

"Damn it" Audrey muttered a little while later. "I tore part of the donor artery. I need more interrupted sutures" she announced.

"Let's keep our focus people" Andrews announced in his usual authoritative voice before dismissing her for a break, asking Dr Park to step in.

Neil gave a worried glance over his shoulder at her retreating form, knowing that she would not have appreciated being sent out in that way but right now there was nothing he could do. Timing was critical to maintain blood supply so he turned back to the field in front of him.

X

"I'm supposed to tell you to get back in" Neil said as he walked into Audrey's office again without knocking. She was sat on the couch drinking a coffee that she had desperately needed. "Don't let him get to you" he said perching on the arm, looking down at her with concern.

"It's not him, it's you" she said leaning to put her cup down on the side table. "Your advice that I shouldn't be second guessing myself is making me think you must be second guessing yourself. "

"About what?" he asked defensively. "You're the one who insisted we're deal with the heart before the brain."

"And you didn't fight me" she said. "Why not?"

"Because you were right" her argued.

"I was right. But you have never thought anyone other than yourself was right in an OR since you first set foot in one" she said getting up to look at him face on. "You backed off because we're sleeping together" she said angrily before waking past him and out of the room before he had time to respond.

He stood a moment trying to process what had just happened, his brow furrowed and feeling a little angry himself. Shaking his head, he headed back towards his own office to take a much needed break and to top up his own caffeine level.

A while later, they were all scrubbed in for the final steps and they looked at each other with smiles as they saw Mollys face pinking up, confirming blood supply had been successfully restored. The final stage went smoothly and eventually the long and testing procedure was complete. Andrews and Browne liaised with the family and everyone else was free to go to catch up on their lives. They had all just lost two days of their lives.

X

Neil changed back into his civvies quickly, hoping to catch her before she left for the night. As he approached her office, he could see her packing her papers away, already wearing her jacket ready to leave. He walked straight in to be greeted with one of the most stern Audrey looks he had ever received, and he'd seen a few over the years.

"I apologise" he said solemnly. "For telling you how to react to losing a patient."

"Thank you" she replied sounding weary. "When I accused you of second guessing yourself, that's because I'm doing it too. Our relationship has me questioning everything I do, and everything you do."

"You're making this way more complicated than it has to be" he said moving around her desk to stand closer to her, eager to reach out and touch her but knowing this wasn't the time or place.

"It is complicated" she replied sound exasperated. "The fact that we're seeing each other changes the context of all our interactions. I guess that's why there are rules against it" she said turning away to attend to her bag once more.

"I think I can keep being a jerk to you at work if that's what you want" he said perching on the end of her desk, not ready for this conversation to be over. She smiled softly at him at the suggestion. "Do you think we should end it?" he asked looking her in the eye, making her hold his gaze.

"No" she replied after a long pause, her face softening slightly.

"See you tomorrow" he said as he rose from her desk with his own little smile and walked towards the door.

She watched him leave, before zipping up her bag and heading out herself. She was expecting a suggestion that they go out for a drink or something similar and was a little surprised that he had just left.

X

Collecting his own bag, he headed out for the evening. As his foot hit the bottom step he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. Before starting the crossing the lobby to the exit he unlocked it to see a message from Audrey.

'Want to go to Crowley's for one?'

He smiled, it looked like she wasn't ready to throw the towel in on this after all and smiling to himself he sent a quick reply.

'Meet you by the car?'

Minutes later, he walked towards his parking spot and saw her silhouetted in the streetlights as she leaned against the passenger door of his car. He hit the fob to unlock as he approached, startling her and she threw him a grin before she opened the door and got in before he's even reached the vehicle.

The drive was quiet and after parking at the kerb, they walked in silence to the door. He reached around her to open it, putting his hand casually on the small of her back as she went inside. A casual gesture which didn't go unnoticed by some people already sat inside.

"Dr Lim, Dr Melendez" they heard and their heads snapped around to see Reznick, Park and Browne sitting in a booth near the door. "Would you like to join us?" Morgan asked, indicating towards the extra seats available at their table. They had obviously decided that a few drink were in order to celebrate today's success and Crowleys was one of the bars nearest to the hospital. They had a good head start on them with a number of empty glasses already cluttering up their table.

"Sure" Audrey replied, glancing at him trying to gauge a reaction. "We'll just grab our drinks" she smiled and he dutifully followed her to the bar after throwing the group a wry smile.

They stood at least a foot apart at the bar to order their drinks and whispered to each other.

"So they are kinda cramping my style" she said quietly looking at him out of the corner of her eye with a smile.

"Kinda" he sighed. "Good job we were only coming for one. Suppose we've been lucky not to run into anyone before today really? This is probably the closest bar to the hospital. "

"True. We need to find a new bar" she said, stifling a grin "Now let's go be social" she smiled giving him a wink.

They sat a while with their residents, smiling as they went over the days events with such excitement it was infectious. By the time they had finished their beer, they were smiling along with them.

"Would you like another?" Park asked gesturing to Audrey's empty bottle.

"Thanks, but no. We just stopped for one" she replied. "I'd best bet going, my Uber is two minutes out" she said catching herself just before she referred to them as 'we' for a second time.

"I'm in early tomorrow, I'll walk you out" Neil confirmed tipping his bottle to catch the last mouthful. "Goodnight" he smiled.

"Goodnight" the group chorused back as the pair stood to leave.

They walked towards his car, consciously keeping a good distance between them just in case. He opened his door and stood just inside as he waited with her for her car to arrive. "I suppose a goodnight kiss is out of the question" he smirked, knowing exactly what her reaction would be and she did not disappoint.

"You suppose right!" she exclaimed with a laugh, leaning a little and putting her hand on top of the door next to his, their fingers touching so lightly that they could barely feel it but it was there.

"Let me know when you're home safe" he sighed. This run in would have spooked her so he didn't even want to suggest that she stay over tonight. She rolled her eyes at his request before he continued "you know I hate ride services, they drive to fast."

"I know, and I will" she smiled. "See you tomorrow" she said turning to greet her car and thanking the driver for opening her door.

He got in the Tesla and started the ignition before waiting for Audrey to pull away first. The driver did a quick u- turn to head to her place and Audrey raised her hand in a small wave as they passed him.

Pulling up at the kerb outside his apartment, he checked his phone to see a message from Audrey flashing on the screen.

'I'm safe'

He shook his head before smiling to himself tapping out his reply.

'He drove too fast'

Letting himself into the lobby, he picked up his mail and headed upstairs thinking maybe he'd pour himself a large bourbon when he got in to celebrate by himself. On turning to the corner he stopped dead in his tracks. She was casually leaning against the door frame waiting for him. He smiled and approached slowly with a smile and a questioning look on his face.

"Mrs Cohen let me in" she started. "She likes me" she shrugged.

"I like you too" he smirked as she stood more upright to stand toe to toe with him.

"And I decided I might want my goodnight kiss after all" she smiled back.

"Happy to oblige" he said leaning in and capturing her lips. She draped her arms around his shoulders as his hands came briefly to her hips before he wrapped his arms around her completely, pushing her back against his door.

"Goodnight" he mumbled as they broke apart.

"Goodnight" she smiled, dropping a few more light kisses on those thoroughly kissable lips."I should go" she said eventually.

"Where did you come from?" he asked as they stepped away from each other. "I didn't see a car waiting? "

"Maybe down the next block, just in case" she shrugged when she saw him shaking his head. "Better to be safe than sorry."

"So that really was goodnight?" he asked, unlocking his door and standing to one side to give her space to pass if she wanted.

"It was" she smiled, leaning back in and kissing his cheek. "Goodnight" she said again.

"Goodnight" he replied kissing her one more time before she turned and headed to the stairwell. He understood this evening would have spooked her so was very surprised and happy to see her standing at his door afterwards. For Audrey Lim, it was actually quite the romantic gesture but he'd never put his life on the line to point that out. 


	9. Chapter 8

A day or two later saw the arrival of baby Persephone via planned caesarean section. Her prenatal scans had shown a significant bowel protrusion and heart issue which would both be treated urgently now she had arrived safely.

During her first procedure, they found that her heart defect was worse than they thought and Dr Lim called for the neonatal cardiac surgeon. She was startled by a voice coming from the viewing gallery announcing the presence of the new Chief of Surgery, Jackson Han.

Scrubbing in, he stepped up to the field and instructed the theatre nurse to turn on the music which rattled Murphy and caused him to fumble some apparatus. He quizzed the residents with technical questions which Dr Browne fumbled but Dr Murphy answered as if reading from a text book. It had looked like a moment of redemption but it wasn't going to last long.

X

Dr Melendez paced the corridor outside the operating theatre waiting for Dr Han and he was not in a good mood. He had arrived this morning to find his scheduled procedure had been cancelled with no notice. Just because it was a simple hernia, it didn't mean it could just be bumped from the schedule, that's not how things worked around here. He couldn't go taking liberties like that and wanted to give him a piece of his mind.

Han introduced himself in a pleasant enough manner and went on to inform Neil that he'd been promised to a patient who had come in for a full medical. He argued that he isn't an intern and doesn't do physicals no matter how rich the patient is until Han pointed out that treating the rich patients allow us to treat poor patients and Neil had to admit defeat. In hindsight that would be the only thing Jackson Han said that Neil would agree with during his short tenure.

Playing further to Neil's arrogance, he casually added that he had promised Monesh the very best so who else was he going to ask. When he met the patient, he complimented him further saying that Dr Han had said nothing but good things about him but it didn't do much to improve his soured mood. With the first few tests complete he finds himself getting bored and he enlists his residents to do his grunt work under his supervision. He would argue that technically he was still the lead physician and taking Dr Han that it was a teaching hospital after all.

The rigorous testing and full scans were what Melendez found most boring about his role and he sat doing crossword puzzles while giving Park and Reznick the 'opportunity' to take part.

As they watched the screens during the MRI they asked Dr Melendez what he thought of Han. His reply that he was direct, charming, very sure of himself with a big ego amused the residents. To them it sounded very much like he was describing himself without realising and they smiled at each other before the mood turned more serious as they noticed a tumour.

X

While in the library researching procedures to try and repair Persies heart, Han arrives to dress down Murphy for speaking to the parents and implying that the defects were the mother's fault due to her anxiety medications. Lim tries to defend Shaun by pointing out that he is a resident and residents make mistakes but Han did not accept that as an excuse. Under no circumstances was he to speak to the parents again - an order with no exceptions.

Feeling uncomfortable with how he had spoken to Shaun, Audrey walked with Han to convey that shame based learning wasn't her style and that she disagreed with him over Shauns ability, arguing he deserves to be here and had earned his place like everyone else.

She wasn't sure if he'd even really heard her but she had to try. It seemed as though he had judged Shaun before he'd even spent any time with him and that wasn't okay.

X

Neil was finding his patient perplexing. He was calm and collected in all his reactions and methodical in his approach when deciding on which treatment route to take. They agreed on the initial procedure, but it didn't go well when Melendez nicked an artery whilst trying to retrieve the biopsy. Unfortunately this was done in presence of Han who gave a rather back handed compliment on a good save but reminded him not to cause the problem again. With his last nerve pinched, Neil announced that there will not be a next time, it was too dangerous to continue.

Discussing other options with the patient afterwards, he gave his best estimate at the statistics Monesh needed. The patients family had already told him he shouldn't do the surgery but he needed something more concrete in order to make his decision. Neil gives him 80% success rate and just 5% odds that it's cancerous at all and he sat for less than a minute before deciding that the surgery is the plan for him, despite advice to the contrary.

X

Audrey pressed the elevator button over and over in her frustration at the meeting with Dr Andrews. With the parents disagreeing, it would be down to them to decide which route would be best between turning off the machines for Persie to pass quickly and peacefully; or completing the heart surgery which would lead to a slow and painful death from malnutrition.

Both were heart-breaking to even think about and she was briefly impressed by Hans willingness to carry the burden of the choice on procedure so that the parents don't have too. She quickly changed her mind however when he suggested that he and Audrey could beat the odds and the surgery would work. She didn't argue back and left the meeting frustrated that he thought his skills were so infallible.

The doors opened and she smiled widely to see Neil inside leaning against the wall despite the fact that he was frowning at the screen of his tablet.

"The patient is an idiot" he said without looking up.

"The billionaire" she sais quizzically earning herself a smile from him.

"Okay, he's probably very smart" he conceded. "But today he's an idiot" he said shaking his head. "He wants surgery - a risky surgery - for what is almost definitely nothing. He could die, and then I'd find out it's benign" he finished eventually looking up and into her eyes.

"Well, that's his choice" she said sounding sympathetic. "My patient is a baby" she said with a sigh feeling some serious weight on her shoulders.

"The surgery is on? I thought they...?"

"Han overruled me. He's confident we can beat the odds" she said mocking their illustrious new leader and it was his turn to look at her with sympathetic eyes.

The elevator door pinged open for his floor and as he pushed away from the wall he quickly took her hand and gave a squeeze of encouragement before walking out, not saying anything further.

Before the doors closed, she moved quickly and followed him out into the corridor. "Would you do the surgery?" she asked once she was close enough for him to hear. He stopped and turned to face her but before he could speak, she continued "You would, wouldn't you? Probably without any hesitation."

They took a few paces down the corridor in step and he just listened as she rambled on.

"Maybe Han is right. What if I'm protecting myself from failure more than this baby?"

That was the last straw for Neil. He couldn't stand to see this self doubt coming from her and he stepped in front of her and put out his hand.

"The only doctors I don't trust are the ones who are never afraid" he started, looking at her with those soft brown eyes. "I don't know what will happen. But I do know there is no one better to be operating on this little girl than you."

He could see his words sink in and the worry on her face was replaced by a small smile.

"Thank you" she said, turning on her heel and walking away before she kissed him right there in the corridor.

He watched her with a small smile of his own and as she stopped to press the elevator call button again, before he turned and headed down towards the nurses station.

X

"What do you think is anything going on there" Morgan asked Browne as they stood at the nurses station completing patient records.

"What? Where?" Claire asked innocently, not knowing what Morgan was referring to and not quite used to her sometimes obtuse train of thought.

"There" she said, nudging Claire to look up. She had seen Dr Lim follow Dr Melendez out of the elevator and walk down the corridor in an animated discussion.

"The usual disagreements over patient care" Claire suggested before looking back at her notes.

"But look" Morgan insisted. "They argue like an old married couple. They jumped out of their skins when we saw them at the bar the other night..."

"They've been friends for years" Claire interrupted. "Don't tell me you're one of those people who think men and woman can't be friends?" she laughed shaking her head.

"Certainly not" Morgan replied sharply.

"Maybe we should get on with these then?" she suggested, nodding at the pile of paperwork in front of them. She glanced up to see Lim and Melendez go their separate ways but couldn't help notice a small smile gracing his lips. Maybe there was something going on, but it certainly wasn't their place to be taking about it.

X

Sat alone on his couch in sweatpants and an old college t-shirt, he was glued to the screen of his tablet frowning at the images on the display. He was sipping from the single beer he had treated himself to this evening, wanting to keep a clear head for the morning. The buzzer for his apartment sounded loudly in the silence and he cursed as he spilled his drink down the front of his shirt a little.

Leaning over to pick up the handset he smiled as he heard a blunt "it's me" before pressing the button to let her in the front door of his building. Getting up to open his apartment door ready, he stepped back out of the way as she stormed in and straight into the kitchen.

She hadn't even said hi and was rambling away as she unpacked what he assumed was her dinner from the paper bag she had been wielding.

"He's got a superiority complex! The odds of this surgery are awful, why would he want to do it? For the prestige 'if' it works? It's just not good enough!"

She grabbed a plate from the cupboard and tipped out the contents of a takeout box quite unceremoniously, some of it spilling onto the countertop.

"Have you eaten? Of course you have, probably some super healthy, super food concoction" she continued sarcastically, without letting him get a word in, not even noticing that he had opened his mouth to reply.

In the flurry of excitement, she hadn't noticed him gradually moving closer. He was a just a step away now and still she continued.

"It's just ridiculous that he's made me so... so... frustrated and it's only his first day. No one ever rattles me like that" she said pulling open a draw, not finding what she wanted and slamming it shut again.

He'd seen enough. He gently put his hand out and covered hers on the handle of the next drawer set to receive her wrath. She turned on her heel at the contact and he half expected her to rip straight into him. But she didn't, she stopped.

Her shoulders slumped and she looked tired but couldn't help a smile creeping across her face.

"I'm not sure my kitchen could take much more abuse. Let me" he said smiling as he nudged her a little to one side and got to work. Getting another plate, he transferred most if the food across, making it look a little more presentable. He turned to the next drawer over and got two sets of cutlery and brandished them proudly for her to snatch them and quickly stick out her tongue in response.

"Yes, I have eaten" he said smiling. "And yes it was obscenely healthy. But I'll eat again with you" he said picking up the two plates and ushering her towards the table.

They sat opposite one another and ate in silence. Neil picked at his plate while Audrey devoured hers efficiently and sat back triumphantly once she had finished.

"I feel better now" she said, sounding calmer. "Sorry about all that."

"It's fine" he replied, reaching over to pick up her plate to stack on his. "He hasn't exactly endeared himself to me either but maybe he's just trying to make his mark."

"Let's hope so" she sighed. "I am worried about Shaun though. He really seems to be gunning for him. He really doesn't think he should be in the job" she said shaking her head, before getting up from her seat and reaching to pick up the plates from in front of him.

"Ah, no! My crockery can't take it. You can sort us a drink while I wipe these" he smiled. After bustling around the kitchen for a few minutes they were pretty much done but before they headed in to sit more comfortably, he took her hand again and turned her to face him. "You know what I thought of Murphy when he first started? I'm not proud of some of the things I said or did, so maybe Han just needs a chance to see what I saw" he said softly.

"Let's hope it doesn't take to long" she smiled taking his face in her hands and kissing him gently. "Besides, it's not quite the same. I knew deep down you were a nice guy. I'm quite confidant Han is an asshole" she shrugged nonchalantly earning herself a chuckle from him.

"You staying tonight?" he asked her with a smirk.

"I don't think so" she replied. "I'm already exhausted after today and I need to be fresh for tomorrow."

"We could just go to sleep" he suggested with a little laugh. "I can drop you back at your place in the morning so you can still catch your bus" he teased.

"Just sleeping puts us in firmly in boyfriend, girlfriend territory. I'm not sure I'm ready to be put in a category like that" she teased him with a grimace.

"I'm not a 'boy' anything" he said leaning in to kiss her again.

"You don't need to tell me that" she smirked dragging her arms around his shoulders. "If you have a spare shirt and toothbrush, I'll stay" she smiled.

"Of course I do" he smiled. "Now sit, and let's talk about anything apart from work" he suggested.

"My pleasure" she replied. "How's Gabi?"

"Good" he started before regaling her with his latest stories making her laugh out loud and forget why she had been so angry in the first place.

The hour or so flew by and they were only prompted to look at the clock when Neil couldn't help but let out a great big yawn.

"Sorry!" he laughed, clapping his hand to his mouth at her look of 'really?!' "It's been a busy day" he shrugged.

"Come on" she said, getting to her feet and holding out her hand. "Got to get up early to take me home. Let's go to sleep" she smiled.

He took her hand, got to his feet and moved away to turn out the lights and check the front door. By the time he reached the bedroom, she had pulled back the comforter, turned on the lamp and was perched on the edge of the bed waiting patiently.

Walking up to his dresser, he pulled open the top drawer and rifled around for a moment before pulling out a creased San Jose Sharks t-shirt. He flung it in her direction with a smile and headed off to the bathroom.

She undressed, putting her clothes in a pile on the nearby chair and as she pulled the well worn shirt over her head, she was enveloped in a smell she could only describe as Neil. As the collar passed by her nose she held it there and took a deep breath, enjoying the moment before he came back out.

The bathroom door opened and he came out scrubbing away at his teeth, holding out a new brush, still in the packet, for her. She appreciated the view as he stood sans the shirt he had been wearing earlier and he smirked when he caught her blatantly looking him up and down.

"Do I need to put my shirt back on" he mumbled before turning back into the bathroom but hearing her mutter something in response.

"I think I can control myself" she quipped as she passed him in the doorway to take her turn.

By the time she was finished, he was already laid back on the pillows looking comfortable and she crawled up to join him, pulling the blanket up behind her.

"Goodnight" she said looking down at him before leaning down to drop a kiss on his lips and lying back.

"Night" he replied as he stretched out his arm to switch off the light and closing his eyes. He didn't say anything when he felt her put out her hand, he just let her fingers tangle with his and listened carefully for her breathing to level out to signal that she'd fallen asleep.

'Tomorrow will be better' he thought as he drifted in to sleep himself.

X

As usual, Neil was right.

Audrey's surgery was almost the devastating the result that she had desperately wanted to avoid. They had reached the stage in the procedure where the only option was to turn off life support and let baby Persephone go. Audrey needed a minute, these cases were never easy and this outcome had been likely but that didn't make things any easier. She was straight as a die and no nonsense bit that could never be considered with uncaring. The relief she felt even she heard Shaun chime in with his solution was felt in a wave across the room.

The reuniting of the patient with her parents was one that would go right up there as one of the best she'd seen and the first thought she had, was that she wanted to celebrate with Neil.

Neil's own procedure had been challenging but they resected the tumour successfully and the patient seemed unfazed by the fact that he would walk with a limp due to the paralysis in his left foot.

When the biopsy resulted arrived just as he was leaving for the day, he held them in his hand a moment before dropping them in the trash. He coined a phrase Monesh had used earlier that day, telling his residents that they "can't put the tumour back" before walking out feeling he'd gained more than just medical knowledge these last two days.

**Disclaimer - Dialogue used from the deleted scene from the episode. **


	10. Chapter 9

They were sat back comfortably on Neil's couch watching an old movie when Audrey's cell vibrated across the table in front of them. Stretching out and sitting up, she scooped it up and smiled as she saw Jo's name flashing across the screen. She motioned to Neil to shush as she slid her finger across the green button to accept the call.

"Good news" were the first words they heard and Audrey laughed at the greeting.

"Hi Jo, you okay there?"

"Better than okay" she replied. Even over the phone you could tell she had a grin on her face. "We're heading your way next week. Kev and I found a couple of days we're both free and we're coming to check on you" she said sounding excited.

"It's a long way for just a couple of days but that's great news" Audrey replied maintaining a cheery tone despite the look of panic that passed across her face. Neil put his hand out to rest on her thigh but that just seemed to agitate her more and she got up and started pacing the room as Jo reeled off their plans.

She hid her anxiety well during the call but when it ended she sat down heavily. He was about to speak but she held up her hand to stop him, looked pointedly at his cell and as if on cue, it rang.

Leaning forward to check the screen, he smirked as he answered "Hey Jo."

Audrey could hear her excited voice on the other end of the line even as she sat on the opposite end of the couch and couldn't help but smile despite her initial change in mood.

"Of course you can" he said. "Never a problem, you know that."

After a few more minutes, he continued. "Sure, send me your flight details and I'll sort it. See you next week" he finished with a smile before ending the call.

"So?"

"So" he replied. "Are we going to tell them?"

"Maybe? What do you think?"

"You know what I think" he smiled moving to sit close to her making her smile right back at him.

"Maybe" she repeated leaning in for a kiss. "We don't have to decide tonight though."

X

The days that followed were full of distractions and they hadn't really had the chance to discuss the visit much further. Their caseloads had kept them very busy and they had worked all the additional hours to get everything done. They mostly passed each other in the corridors like ships in the night, smiling softly when nobody else was about and checking their instincts to reach out and touch each other.

With the loss of Shaun to the Pathology department, they were finding some of the residents a little subdued with the exception of Reznick whose brutal honesty seemed to sting a little more than usual. The cases they were dealing with were challenging enough and it was hard keeping them all motivated.

Neil, Claire and Morgan treated Clarence, a pastor with advanced cancer. The suggested treatment was to fuse his spine to reduced the pain and then remove the tumour. They were all shocked when he decided he wanted to forego part of the procedure and just remove the tumour. He saw the pain as his punishment for killing somebody but after discussing it further they discovered he was counselling a parishioner who committed suicide.

The procedure began but was quickly aborted when the tumour was found to be smaller than scans which caused some confusion. Further scans confirmed spontaneous retraction throughout his body. He was still adamant he was not having spinal fusion but Claire argued that his issue wasn't with God, but that he couldn't forgive himself for not answering the phone.

Neil listened as Reznick and Browne debated her loss of belief. She described it like losing a loved one when she lost her faith and his heart tightened in his chest a little. His family had a colourful religious history and he wanted to share with his closest confidant but they hadn't seen much of each other these last couple of days.

X

Audrey was treating Sadie Barnes for numbness and headaches during a climbing expedition. She'd had a premonition that she was going to die so Lim orders brain scan and lab work causing some confusion for Park. After questioning her, Lim revealed she'd had patient who kept coming back to the ER with feelings and symptoms but there was nothing wrong. They weren't going to die they just needed that reassurance and once they'd completed the scan she was on her way. The conversation stopped quickly, however, when they found malignant tumour in Ms Barnes brain and the only prognosis they could give was palliative care and symptom control.

She continued to argue with Han about Shaun. He was adamant that he couldn't see him leading rounds and advocating for patients without support and when he pointed out that maybe fact she likes Shaun was hindering her decision making, it caught her off guard. She wanted nothing more at that moment than to go and rant at Neil but there wasn't time.

Shaun found that the Pathology testing for the tumour didn't match the diagnosis and struggled not being able to finish what he started with regards to her treatment. She was ultimately diagnosed with a worm in her brain, confirmed as gross but very curable.

Her shift drew to a close as she watched from the desk while Shaun calmly confronted Han, making a case for his reinstatement. He failed in his appeal and her heart broke a little as she watched him walk away. She would definitely need that drink tonight.

X

Neil had ducked out from the hospital half way through the day to collect Kevin and Jo from the airport and drop them back at his place before getting an Uber back to the hospital. Neil's place was bigger and they had quipped that they didn't want to cramp Audrey's style with her new man by staying at hers. Kevin and Jo would be sharing Neil's room while he was camping out on his couch.

After a quick recce this morning before leaving, he'd thrown some bits and pieces away in a drawer and hidden one of Audrey's jacket in the closet underneath a few of his. There would be no clues to give away what was going on. They still hadn't talked and decided what they would do so it looked like they would be winging it tonight.

Audrey was sat at the bar waiting for the rest of them to arrive, slowly nursing her bourbon over ice. She'd had a few glasses of wine and the odd beer over the last few weeks but she was taking her time with her first real drink since she'd been hospitalized and savouring the flavour.

They weren't due to meet for another thirty minutes time but by the time she'd changed after her shift she'd gone straight there, not bothering to go home first. Neil would be coming straight from the hospital as soon as he was ready leaving Kevin and Jo to make their own way. It was the most flying of visits but they had both demanded that they set eyes on Audrey despite her insistence that she was fine and now she knew they were so close by, she really was excited to see them.

Her thoughts turned to her favourite person and it was almost as if thinking of him had made him appear. Her face broke into a large smile as she saw him walk through the door and he caught her eye immediately, smiling right back and making his way towards her.

Bypassing the stool she'd saved next to her, he moved in close, took her face in his hands and kissed her hard. Her hands came to rest on his hips as she leaned into him allowing him to deepen the kiss, eliciting a groan from him that gave her goosebumps.

"I've been wanting to do that every time I saw you today" he mumbled against her lips as they eventually broke apart. "I've missed you" he smiled.

"Probably best you didn't" she smiled. "Andrews would have a coronary."

"True" he laughed. "Besides, it's still our little secret from these two" he said, referring to Kevin and Jo. He stepped back a little to order his drink before she pulled him back to kiss him some more.

"Shouldn't we cool it a bit?" Neil asked, pulling away and sitting on the stool she had kept for him. "Imagine they walked in and saw that! We'd never hear the end of it."

"We've still got...18 minutes" Audrey said checking her watch. "When have you ever known those two to be early for anything?" she smiled as she got up from her seat.

She got up and stepped into the gap between his legs, putting her hands on his thighs. She leaned closer and whispered something in his ear that made him shiver and close his eyes. She could only smile at his reaction wishing that she was staying at his place tonight, so he could make her pay for that teasing later.

"Want to put your money where your mouth is Lim?" he smiled as she brushed her lips against his again.

"You want to make this a bit more interesting?" she suggested, raising her eyebrows. "How about no grand announcement, but we just see if they notice. The first one to crack and be affectionate, owes the other?"

"Hang on, hang on, we need to set some rules" he smiled. "Affectionate how? I could touch you under the table and they'd never know" he said seductively.

"I bet I can get you to kiss me first" she challenged with a wide smile. "Usual stake?"

He kissed her hard, holding her to him while she held onto his arms.

"Deal" he said as they broke apart. "Starts now!"

X

Their friends arrived around thirty minutes later, a little tardy as expected. They exchanged great back slapping hugs and kisses before heading to a booth towards the back to order dinner.

Kevin and Jo took their seats on one side while Neil slid in first opposite. He turned slightly and put his back against the wall while bending one knee up slightly onto the seat. As Audrey slid in next, she noticed his arm draped casually across the back of the seat and smiled. It looked welcoming enough to any observer, but she'd seen the way he was sitting and knew she wasn't getting nowhere near him for a while yet. They ordered their meals and a round of drinks with the server, they settled in for the evening.

Dinner arrived quickly enough and they tucked right in. They had a lot of catching up to do and luckily, only Audrey had to be at the hospital the next day, albeit after lunch. Steak had been the order of the night and Neil snagged Audrey's tomato as soon as her plate was set down and once she'd finished her fries, she started on clearing his as per usual.

Once they had all finished, Neil excused himself to use the bathroom. Audrey had to slide out of the booth to let him pass but stood close enough that he couldn't help brush against her as he passed causing them to give each other a little smile. A smile they thought was subtle but as soon as Audrey sat back down, Kevin started.

"So, is this thing with this other guy serious? You two and him were almost single at the same time again you know?" he started getting a good laugh from Jo.

"It's... new" Audrey smiled.

"So?" Jo said suggestively.

"So, what?" she teased. "I'm pretty sure that ship has sailed long ago" she said, shaking her head. She was glad she hadn't been drinking as steadily as the others at that point, she didn't realise how easily she would have cracked. "He almost got married, I think he's over us."

Excusing herself to go to the bar, she saved herself from any more questions. He clocked her standing there alone as he headed back to the table, she didn't look ready to come back so he perched himself at the edge of the booth, right in her seat.

Smiling as he saw her walking back towards them, he got ready to slide back over but she caught his eye and she shook her head to stop him.

"I've just put my stake in the jukebox, I give you ten minutes tops before you owe me" she whispered in his ear before taking his hand and pulling him away to dance. Their dinner spot had become a regular for them over the last few weeks, the food was simple but good and they knew the place would be almost deserted on a Wednesday night.

Kevin and Jo shook their heads and watched as their friends started to move together across the dancefloor.

"Nice to see some things never change" Kevin said with a snarky tone and a smile.

"These two have danced around each other for almost a decade, that's not going to change any time soon" Jo replied with a laugh settling in to catch up with Kevin.

Back on the dancefloor, Neil's hand rested casually on Audrey's hip while his other hand held hers in a traditional hold. He was being stubborn and wasn't even holding her close... yet.

As the next song began, she shifted her grip and their fingers tangled together. She stepped a little closer and he smirked as they moved around the floor to Old Dominion 'One Man Band."

"Strong start" he teased with a cocky smile. "You okay there?" he asked trying to be casual, but feeling a little warm under the collar.

"I'm fine" she replied with a small smile. "You?"

"Fine" he grinned. "You can kiss me any time you like now, you know" he said challenging her.

"I'm good" she said with a smile and he gave his head a little shake. The music continued and they teased each other with little whispers and subtle touches.

"This place closes in two hours" Neil said quietly "I hope this wasn't your whole plan?" he teased.

"Don't count your chickens Melendez, my pièce de résistance is yet to come" she whispered in his ear giving him goosebumps. She smiled widely at his reaction.

"Hhmmppp" came the muffled response. He'd taken this little bet on not thinking it through. It turned out sober Audrey was an evil genius and he was probably going to have to pay up at the end of the evening. Possibly with interest.

The notes of the last song on Audrey's list began and Neil groaned and closed his eyes.

"I really like this song" he whispered before relenting and pulling her flush against him. The slow notes of a George Strait classic filled the bar. He had forgotten for a moment just how well she knew him.

"I know" she whispered back, moving her hand to the nape of his neck and playing with the soft hairs. He felt a shiver travel the length of his spine and gave another involuntary groan making her smile.

He lifted their joined hands, putting hers with her other and running his free hand back down to her shoulder. Buy the time the first chorus played, they were stood wrapped together, noses almost touching as Neil mumbled the lyrics to her.

Kevin and Jo had stopped talking a little while ago and watched their friends, not entirely sure they believed what they were seeing.

The chorus played a second time and as the words 'Baby fall into my kiss' sounded, they did just that. Neither of them knew exactly who made the first move but there they were, kissing in the middle of a bar in front of their friends.

In the background they heard Jo let out a string of expletives and were sure they heard 'about bloody time' from Kevin but they just carried on, lost in their own little world.

Eventually breaking apart as a much more upbeat song came on, they stood grinning at each other like idiots.

"You win" they said simultaneously, making each other laugh.

"Ready for this?" Neil asked her and she nodded. He took her hand and turned to walk back to their table.

"Ready as I'll ever be" she said with as smile.


	11. Chapter 10

They slid back into their seats at the booth expecting an outburst from at least one of their friends but they were met with silence. Kevin and Jo's faces were absolutely neutral and Neil and Audrey shifted uncomfortably under their intense gaze.

"I suppose we have something to tell you?" Audrey started nervously.

The question was met with raised eyebrows from the pair of them and a few more seconds of stony-faced silence before Kevin cracked.

"Damn straight you do, you sneaky pair of..." he started, holding back a smile.

"This is amazing" Jo interrupted, her face breaking into a grin that lit up her whole face.

"How long have you been lying to us then?" Kevin asked. "Hang on, before we start we're going to need more drinks" he blurted calling their server over. Once they were done, the attention was focused back on to the breaking news in front of them.

"So you're the guy she took a trip with right?" Jo asked Neil.

"Yes, of course he is!" Audrey exclaimed before he could reply. "It was a strange situation for us. Work didn't know... nobody knows actually" she cringed. "We had get away to check we were actually on the same page instead of trying to sneak around San Jose."

"And?" Kevin pushed.

"We were on the same page" Neil smirked.

"So it's been what? Three weeks?"

"Erm, not quite" Audrey replied preparing herself for some backlash. "We kinda got drunk and had sex before Christmas" she mumbled.

"What the..." Jo shrieked before getting herself in check. "Really?"

"Why aren't you chipping in here? I'm getting all the grief and you seem to be enjoying it a bit too much" she said nudging Neil who had been sitting back watching the whole exchange, hardly saying a word with a small smile on his face.

"But you're doing such a great job" he laughed, earning himself another elbow. His arm was stretched out along the back of the seat as it was before dinner, but this time around they were sat so close that you couldn't see light between them. "Okay, okay" he relented. "Let's get this over and done with. You've got five questions" he said to their friends after a moment. "Choose wisely!"

They sat in silence for a few minutes and watched as their friends conferred on the opposite side of the table. He leaned in close to her and whispered something in her ear, meant only for her and his heart swelled as she smiled back at him holding eye contact. Lost in each others gaze for that moment, they startled when a cough from across the booth caught their attention.

"As cute as this is, we're ready" Jo smiled. "Are you?"

"As we'll ever be" Neil replied, moving his arm and leaning forward, putting his elbows on the table. ""Shoot!"

"Okay, first up is how long exactly has this been going on?" Kevin asked.

"About four weeks" Neil replied. "We spent the night together before Christmas when Andrews pitted us against each other for Chief. When he kept it for himself, we went out and got drunk and..." he shrugged. "Andrews screwed us, so we screwed each other. That's what we decided at the time, right?" he asked Audrey who let out a little laugh.

"So all these years you've been drunk together before and nothing happened, you've purposely avoided it. Why was this time different?" Jo asked.

He looked over his shoulder at her, still sat back in her seat with a pensive look as she formulated an answer. This one needed to come from her.

"It's me, I'm different" she told them. "It took a little... talking too for me to see it and I'm still not perfect, but I think I might have figured some stuff out" she said just loud enough to be heard. He sat back so they were shoulder to shoulder again and put his hand casually on her thigh, giving it a little squeeze. "I showed up in his office in my '_really_' attractive hospital gown and robe and told him I had feelings for him and I suppose that was it" she shrugged.

"That whole feeling of being helpless while she was lying there in that bed was almost too much" Neil said before pausing and looking at her with a sad smile. "It broke my heart but I'd learned my lesson before, I wasn't going to push this time around but when the attitude got a bit much, I might have shared some interesting facts and here we are" he shrugged. "Three more questions to go" he reminded them, trying to move the conversation on, not wanting to dwell on Audreys emotional epiphany in such a public place.

"Are you going to tell the hospital? Make it official?" Jo asked, a very clever way of asking if this was serious without actually focusing on it too much.

They looked at each other before Neil took a breath. "When the time is right" Audrey said first, getting herself a sweet smile from Neil. That was good enough for him right now. He wasn't going to elaborate on that answer but the knowledge that she wasn't against it was fine by him.

"Are you happy?" Jo asked.

They both just nodded with grins on their faces, lighting up their eyes saying everything they needed to without actually speaking.

Their friends paused, not actually having a fifth question planned.

"I've got one!" Kevin announced. "How is the sex? Was it worth the wait?!"

"Kevin!" Jo admonished, spraying her beer onto the table and coughing until her eyes watered. "That wasn't one of our questions!"

"But they answered everything else already, it seemed a waste to not use it" he laughed in his defence.

He knew Neil wouldn't answer that question in a million years even after a few drinks so he turned to Audrey and raised his eyebrows wondering if she'd had enough beer to fuel an answer.

"Phenomenal" she shrugged causally, thoroughly calling his bluff, this time causing Kevin to choke on his drink and the rest to laugh loudly as he mopped up the mess.

X

The rest of the night flew by with the friends laughing and talking as if they'd never been apart. The only difference this time were the light touches being exchanged by Neil and Audrey which didn't go unnoticed.

They nodded to each other when Neil held out his hand to pull Audrey out of her seat at the end of the night and how she tangled her fingers with his instead of letting go. They had seen it before, many years ago but they could tell that this time was different.

As they got to the door, Neil turned and pulled her into him, kissing her soundly wrapping his arms right around her while she draped hers around his neck.

"Whoa" Jo exclaimed, teasing them. "We'd tell you guys to get a room but we're sleeping in it" she joked. "Sorry!"

She was glad to see Audrey laughing as she turned. "This is all top secret remember?" she smirked. "You should consider this a great privilege, like seeing an endangered species in the wild!" she quipped before opening the door and heading outside. Holding the handle, Neil gestured for them to follow and once they were all outside it dawned on them what was going on.

The street outside the bar was well parked up so they walked down the block a little to find their rides and it became painfully obvious what Audrey had meant. Without the cocoon of the bar they walked apart, careful not to touch each other in any way. Neil's hand were stuffed in his pockets to try and stifle his instinct to reach out and take her hand again.

As they reached they cars, they all turned to say their goodbyes. She was enveloped in a great hug by both Kevin and Jo who whispered to her just how happy they were to see her like this. After their intervention a few years earlier, she hadn't exactly followed the path they had expected but it had finally led her to the right place.

"You should have stayed over too" Jo said as she pulled back. "We could have had breakfast together" she smiled.

"I've need to be a bit more fresh than you guys tomorrow. I don't think sleeping on his couch would help with that" she laughed.

"It's a very nice couch, thank you very much!" Neil objected with a grin.

"Oh, I know" she smirked. "Nothing but good memories of that couch" she said in a stage whisper as she kissed him on the cheek to say goodbye.

"Too much information!" Kevin exclaimed, laughing feigning horror.

"I'll come over first thing and I'll bring breakfast. I don't have to be in until noon" she said looking at him, getting a small smile in return. "I suspect there'll be some sore heads in the morning" she laughed smiling at him as he leaned past her to open the door.

"That would be great" Kevin replied.

"Sounds perfect" Jo added.

"Night Aud" Neil smiled.

"Night guys" she replied, getting in and waving as her car pulled away.

Walking just a little further to find their car, they headed back to Neil's in high spirits and finished their night with a couple more drinks. Deciding eventually that enough was enough, Kevin and Jo went to turn in but not before engulfing Neil in a hug of his own, again telling him how happy they were for them both.

Getting ready to settle down for the night, he kicked off his shoes and clothes and dumped them unceremoniously next to the side table. Lying back, he shuffled around trying to get comfortable before reaching up to turn off the light and a small smile graced his lips as he reached for his cell phone.

'Wish you were here' he typed, hitting send before he had the chance to overthink it. He didn't expect a reply tonight, he assumed she'd be out for the count and jumped as a reply flashed up onto his screen.

'Next time ;-)'

Smiling to himself he replied again 'Goodnight Audrey.'

'Goodnight Neil' he read before he closed his eyes and fell asleep with a satisfied little smile fixed on his face.


	12. Chapter 11

'What time are you getting here' the message said as she checked her phone after leaving the deli.

'In about ten minutes' she tapped out, smiling to herself.

'Call when you're outside and I'll let you in. The boys are still snoring!'

'Sure thing' she replied quickly before setting out on the last leg of her early morning trip.

She called Jo as she stood downstairs by the front door to the building and as soon as the call connected, it buzzed open. She headed upstairs, balancing the bags of food and found the door to his apartment ajar. Nudging it open the rest of the way with her foot, she was met by Jo, looking slightly dishevelled but surprisingly awake.

Following her through into the kitchen, she paused briefly at the foot of the couch and her face softened when she realized all she could see of Neil was the top of his head. He had the blanket pulled right up over his face and was snoring gently with no signs of stirring from his slumber any time soon.

Jo stuck her head back around the door to see what was taking her friend so long and smiled at what she saw. "Psssstttt" she whispered, just loud enough to get her attention and laughed quietly as Audrey just shrugged before following her again.

"How does this thing work? It's like rocket science!" She said quietly gesturing to the pieces of the coffee machine she had dismantled on the counter in front of her. "I'm desperate for a coffee but you need a degree to operate this thing."

"Jo! He's going to kill you if he sees what you've done to this!" Audrey exclaimed. "Move over" she said as she got to work putting the puzzle back together. "Why are you up so early?"

"It seems that even though I'm almost three thousand miles away, I'm still running on toddler time" she said with a sigh. "I've been awake about an hour and got bored of waiting for those two to wake up."

Audrey couldn't help but laugh at her friends obvious discomfort as she reassembled the final pieces of the coffee machine with ease. Now on autopilot, she opened the cupboard above her and retrieved what they needed not noticing the smile slowly spreading across her friend's face.

"Been spending a fair bit of time here I see" Jo teased, nodding at the supplies Audrey had laid out. "You seem to know your way around?"

"How do you want your coffee" she smirked, not answering the question.

"Same as always" she replied, amused by her friends distraction technique. She busied herself preparing the drinks but Jo wasn't going to let it drop. "Come on Aud, give me a little something. I'm hungover and it'll make me feel better" she moaned.

"Ah yes, because I've always been great at girly talk" Audrey admonished, laughing at her reaction. "Do you want some Tylenol?"

She nodded, and groaned as it exacerbated the throbbing behind her eyes. "Yes please" she said. "Then you can indulge me" she smiled.

They took their drinks to sit at the table on the other side of the counter.

"This is some prime real estate he's got here" Jo said, looking around her. "He's done well for himself."

"It's nice" she replied vaguely.

"Is it weird?" Jo asked.

"It's what weird?"

"That he shared this place with her and now you stay here?"

"Yes and no, I suppose. Can't expect him to move house just because we started sleeping together" she shrugged. "It's not like I was an angel these last few years, my place isn't exactly a convent. "

"It's more than just sex though right?" Jo ventured. "The way you were last night, you looked..."

"It is" she interrupted. "We haven't talked about it, it's not really my style. But everything feels... you know."

"Right?" Jo suggested and again, Audrey just nodded.

"It feels right" she agreed, smiling shyly at Jo.

"Did I tell you how happy I am for you yet?"

"Once or twice" she laughed. "How do you think Matt's coped on his own the last few days" she asked, changing the subject to something she felt was a little lighter.

"He says he's fine but I'm not so sure" Jo laughed. "One of them will have survived... I'd put my all money on Lucas though!"

They sat talking quietly for another half hour or so before movement elsewhere in the apartment drew their attention. As they heard Neil get up and head into the bathroom, Audrey rose from her seat and collected their empty cups before walking back around the counter into the kitchen. 

"I get the feeling we're going to need some more coffee" she smiled as she passed Jo the last of it over the counter before she set the machine to go again.

He shuffled into the room barefoot, dressed in a t-shirt and lounge pants, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Jo couldn't help let out a little snort of laughter at his appearance as he passed her and headed straight towards the coffee.

"Feeling fragile?" Audrey asked quietly as she held out a cup. He took it from her without a word and immediately put it down on the countertop before walking right up to her, stepping into her personal space and resting his forehead on her shoulder before mumbling something incoherent in her ear.

Her arms instinctively wrapped around him as he leaned heavily into her embrace and they just stood there for a while.

"Did someone forget they aren't in their twenties anymore" she teased eventually, with his throaty chuckle sending a shiver down her spine. He dropped a little kiss just below her ear before listing his head, stepping back and picking up his slightly cooled cup of coffee.

"Thank you" he smiled. "How are you looking so fresh?" he asked, turning to look at Jo accusingly, who had watched the exchange with a sweet smile.

"My second" she replied, holding up her own cup. "And Tylenol administered by my favourite physician" she admitted. "Speaking of, I should take some to His Highness in there, he's going to be like a bear this morning for sure."

Audrey poured yet another cup and handed it over the counter with a strip of the medications and watched as Jo headed back towards the bedroom. Turning back to talk to Neil, she let out a little squeak when she found him stood right behind her with a serious look on his face.

"I missed you last night" he said quietly as he moved into the last of the space remaining between them. The frank admission caused a blush to start rising in her cheeks. 'What is going on with me?' she thought. 'He's turning me into a sap!'

"Missed you too" she replied putting her hand to his cheek and feeling her heart melt a little as he leaned into it. With his thick black hair sticking up in every possible direction and his eyes still sleepy he looked vulnerable and she couldn't resist pulling him closer.

"So, do you want to crash on my couch tonight?" he said, smiling one of those smiles he saved just for her.

"I do" she replied. "But no funny business. It'd be weird with those two sleeping down the hall" she said seriously.

"No funny business" he repeated as he leaned against her heavily, pressing her back into the counter. "Funny like this?" he asked as he dipped his head and dropped a lingering kiss on her pulse point knowing her eyes would have fluttered closed at the contact.

"Or funny like this?" he said, peppering her neck and collarbone with chaste little kisses which tickled and made her squirm and push at his shoulders.

"Or funny like this?" he asked, lifting his head and kissing her soundly. Taking advantage of her moan, he deepened the kiss and could feel the exact moment that she allowed herself to relax. His hand moved from the countertop to her waist and teased at the hem of her shirt. He stifled a moan of his own as he pressed his hand flush against the bare skin of her back and his eyes rolled closed as her fingers tangled in his already messy hair.

"Oh God, sorry! Jo exclaimed as she and Kevin came into the kitchen to find their friends wrapped up in each other.

"Are we going to have to announce our arrival each time we want to come into a room" Kevin teased with a gravelly laugh making them snap apart.

"Probably best" Audrey quipped before kissing him again quickly and squeezing out from the corner she'd been pinned into. "Come on, breakfast" she said picking up the bags and ushering them towards the table.

X

With breakfast demolished and the last of the coffee being drunk, the conversation turned to the rest of the day. Audrey would be leaving soon, she had a procedure scheduled for this afternoon while Neil had the day to himself and would be spending it with Jo and Kevin. 

"I think we should just spend the day checking out some of our old residency haunts. Grab a coffee here and there?" Jo suggested.

"We don't need to do the tourist thing, we lived here long enough" Kevin agreed. "We came to see you guys" he smiled.

"Well I should be finished and out of there by around six. That cheap but amazing diner we used to try and go to every week is still open if you fancy dinner tonight?" Audrey suggested.

"The one that was right by the hospital and always busy?"

"That's the one" she smiled. "I swear it's still the same servers and chef as it was ten years ago."

"Would you cook us something?" Kevin asked Neil, getting a little frown as a reply.

"I could" Neil replied a little confused. "But you used to love that place?" he asked.

"And I'm sure it's still just as good but we came to see you guys" Kevin repeated, pausing briefly to see if either of them understood. He looked at Jo, who gave a nod and he continued "If we're out somewhere busy, filled with hospital people then you two can't... you know?"

"What?" Audrey asked. "We've been doing this a few weeks now. I think we can manage to keep our hands to ourselves in public" she huffed.

"But you shouldn't have to" Jo chipped in. "Seeing you two happy, makes us happy" she shrugged.

"I can cook" Neil replied quietly, smiling, understanding what they meant.

"That would be great. Thank you" Audrey smiled. "But for now, I really do have to go. You guys can clear up" she said getting to her feet.

Following her to the door, he opened the closet and retrieved the jacket that she hadn't even realised she'd left behind the week before. Holding it for her as she slid her arms in, she turned to face him while he made the pretence of straightening her collar before giving it a gentle tug and pulling her in for a kiss.

"See you later" he smiled.

"Bye" she replied, before heading out to her Uber.

Sitting back down at the table, he looked back and forth between his friends who were looking at him as if they were waiting for something.

"You guys okay?' he asked apprehensively.

"We are" Jo replied. "Are you?"

"Yeeesss" he replied. "Why are you looking at me like that?'

"You love her, don't you?" Jo ventured.

"That's not a secret" he chuckled.

"Have you told her?"

"Hell no!" he exclaimed. "Waaaaaaay too early for that."

"About nine years too late by our judgement" Kevin laughed.

"I'll tell her when she's ready to hear it" Neil replied. "Not that she doesn't already know" he smiled.

"Did we tell you how happy we are for you guys?" Jo said.

"About a million times last night" Neil laughed.

"But now we're sober, it means so much more" she laughed meaning every word. 


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay on this one, I haven't been feeling inspired! I'm off on vacation until next weekend now so will hopefully come back refreshed!**

The afternoon flew by and before they knew it they were heading back to Neil's with their arms full of grocery bags ready for him to spoil them. When Audrey arrived later in the evening, Kevin ushered her towards the dinner table and the room was already flooded with the wonderful aroma of Neil's cooking.

As she passed by the couch she would be camping out on tonight, she dropped the small bag she was carrying, kicking it out of the way and getting an exaggerated wink from Jo as she turned to grab a seat.

"Oh hush" she said, aiming to reprimand her in jest but just earning herself a giggle from her friend. "You need to cut off her wine" she called out to Kevin who had just gone into the kitchen for a top up.

Around ten minutes later, they were all sat in front of steaming plates of enchiladas overflowing with tender beef and others stuffed with shredded chicken, vegetables and beans - something to suit all tastes.

"That's all my handiwork" Kevin joked as he handed Jo the bowl of fresh salad. "Chopped it all myself" he said puffing out his chest.

"Chopped a bit rough isn't it for the best plastic surgeon on the East Coast?" Audrey teased before helping herself to the refried beans. "My favourite" she said to herself before taking a big bite of enchiladas rojas before fanning herself once the guajillo chili began to take effect. Smiling at her reaction, Neil leaned over and added a spoonful of sour cream to her plate earning himself a gracious smile for his trouble.

Once dinner was cleared away, they retired to the sitting room to finish out the evening. They had finished the first bottle between the four of them at dinner so Kevin and Jo opened a second, while Neil and Audrey turned to coffee since they were both due in work in the morning.

Jo told them stories about how balancing her working life and life with a toddler was more crazy than she could ever have imagined. How little Lucas was turning into the cheekiest of monkeys and how she thought it was partly down to Tio Neil and his weekly Skypes.

The stories from Kevin changed the tone for a while as he told them about some of the challenges he had faced working with Doctors Without Borders. For the last month he had been in Monrovia, Liberia where he was part of a team which had performed over forty pediatric plastic reconstructive surgeries one month.

"The surgery should let him use his hand to almost full capacity" he smiled softly at the memory of one particular patient. "Thinking about how he was considered disabled, it's almost a miracle. But now he'll be able to learn to write and eventually work normally. Dr Krieger is amazing. The best I've ever seen" he said solemnly.

"We've got a great case coming in next week" Neil smiled. "A guy is coming in with a neurofibroma that's hit 100lbs and counting. It's crazy, it's even got its own blood supply" he said as they started debating why it would have grown to such a size.

The stories continued with ease just like in their residency days until Audrey was caught stifling a yawn and shrugged nonchalantly when they called her a lightweight.

"I had a busy afternoon" she argued. "We couldn't all just wander around the city drinking coffee" she teased.

"Ah, yes, well! Early start in the morning" Kevin said standing and gathering the empty glasses and cups.

"Leave those until tomorrow" Neil called after him as he went through to the kitchen and smiling as Kevin almost instantly reappeared.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" he quipped.

After saying their goodnights, Neil and Audrey found themselves stood at either end of the couch in a stand off.

"Do you want the inside or the outside?" he asked with a smile which widened as she laughed out loud.

"Outside?" she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

She had kicked off her boots earlier in the evening to tuck her feet up underneath her, making herself at home. He shook his head as she pulled off her sweater and dropped it in a heap on the chair before fishing around behind the couch to reach her overnight bag.

He shucked off his pants and socks in the space of two minutes and had folded them neatly before sitting back to watch her bedtime preparations.

Her hands moved to the buckle of her jeans when she looked up and caught him blatantly watching her every move.

"No funny business, remember" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't think that this is very funny at all" he said gesturing to all of her. "This is actually pretty hot" he grimaced hoping it didn't sound too weird.

"Really?" she asked, sounding surprised. "Why?"

"I don't really know" he admitted, thinking that now he sounded even more crazy. "I just like watching you" he said squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head wishing to himself that he'd stop talking.

"I get it" she replied, flopping down into the seat next to him, in some lounge pants and a vest. It appeared while he was scolding himself he had missed the part he wanted to see the most. "I kinda like you watching me. You think I don't know, but I do" she smiled. "And I like it" she said leaning over to kiss him in the cheek.

"Shift a minute" he said, nudging her side to get her to stand for just a moment. "Pass that blanket" he directed as he moved to smooth the one he was leaning on along the length of the couch.

Stretching himself out, he shuffled onto his side to make her some room. After shaking out the second blanket, she lay down next to him fidgeting to get comfortable. After a close call with the edge of the seat, she was relieved to feel his arm around her as he pulled her flush against him.

"I won't let you fall" he whispered in her ear before nuzzling his nose into her hair and kissing the back of her neck.

"Stop it" she scolded half heartedly, closing her eyes as his laugh gave her goosebumps.

"This okay?" He asked, resting his hand on her stomach.

"It is" she replied. "Goodnight Neil."

"Goodnight Audrey."

X

They woke with their alarm the next morning and stretched out gingerly to make sure Audrey didn't hit the deck. Not being much of a morning person, she was happy to pull the blanket up over her head and get another ten minutes or so while Neil found himself clambering over her to go and set the coffee to go.

One the machine was away, he climbed back in under the blanket to keep warm. Audrey, who was now more awake, propped herself up on her elbow and smirked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"That was not the best night's sleep ever was it?"

"It was alright. You weren't comfortable?"

"Oh, I was comfortable enough" she said, her smile getting wider. "It's just difficult to sleep quite so close to someone so handsy" she teased.

He felt himself blush at the accusation.

"Really?' he asked getting a nod. "Sorry" he cringed.

"It's fine! You can make it up to me" she smiled, leaning down for a kiss.

"Gladly" he chuckled, gently running his fingers into her hair and pulling her down again.

"Are you guys decent?!" came the call from the hallway.

"No!"

"Yes!"

They answered together.

"Well we're coming in, make yourself presentable" Jo teased. "We need coffee!"

"Come in, you idiots!" Audrey called. "Coffee is ready."

Thirty minutes later she was stood near the door to the apartment, her bag casually slung over her shoulder, waiting patiently for the others. They had not packed a thing the night before and were now frantically throwing everything into their carry-ons while nursing mild hangovers.

"Ready?" Neil asked, pulling on his heavy black jacket and fidgeting while he tried to straighten his collar. She stepped in close, batting his hands away and smoothing it flat for him before taking a good handful either side and pulling him in for a kiss just as he had done the night before.

As he took a step in closer, taking advantage of the shift in balance and manoeuvred them until her back was pressed against the wall, jamming her bag and allowing space for his hand to snake around behind her.

With what felt like his entire body touching hers from head to toe, she was distracted long enough for him to slide her bag off her shoulder and was only snapped back to reality as she heard it hit the floor.

He had flung it carelessly into the corner which earned him a questioning look accompanied by the smallest of frowns.

"You're not going home tonight" he whispered in a voice that sent goosebumps racing down her spine. "You're staying here."

"Am I now?" she teased eventually. He didn't reply, he just kissed her again until they heard movement heading in their direction and they slowly stepped apart. The look he was giving her was enough to melt her insides and she had no choice but to look away.

"Really you two?!" Kevin teased. "You'd best stay away from any storage closets today or this will turn into an episode of Grey's Anatomy!" he laughed earning himself a thump on the arm from Audrey.

"Want me to drop you on Broad Street to get your bus?" Neil asked as they stepped out of the apartment to head to the car.

She looked over her shoulder at the other two following behind and smiled. "Not today. We can use them as an excuse and go together for a change" she smiled as she leaned in and kissed his cheek before they stepped out onto the sidewalk.

After loading their cases into the trunk, they got in for the trip to St Bonaventure. Jo and Kevin settled into the back seats, leaving Audrey to lower herself into the passenger seat. Neil looked over and smiled as he got in and after he buckled his belt, he put his hand on her thigh, giving it a quick squeeze before starting the engine and hitting the road.

Driving past their usual bus stop, they smirked at each other feeling like kids trying to sneak a cookie from the jar. The traffic got busier the closer they got to the hospital and the journey slowed significantly and he noticed her starting to shift nervously in her seat.

"You okay?" he asked as they stopped at the next set of lights.

"Sure" she answered abruptly, not looking at him. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea" she grimaced.

He glanced in the rear-view mirror and made eye contact with Jo, shrugging his shoulders in a silent plea for help.

"I'm sure nobody will think twice about you two riding in together today" Jo started in a cool, calm voice. "Will be even less unusual when they see us getting out of the back" she said reaching forward and putting a hand on Audreys shoulder. She could feel the tension in her shoulder like a coiled spring ready to pop.

"We're just getting breakfast and then Jo and I are heading out to the airport. This is perfectly normal friends behaviour" Kevin added. "Let's keep it cool, just like dinner the other night... before your overly extravagant display of affection of course" he finished, feeling relieved when he garnered a snort of laughter from Audrey and a grin in the mirror from Neil.

Neil was very thankful that little talk was done and dusted because as he slowed to take the last corner into the final stretch before the parking lot they saw Reznick and Browne waiting to cross the street on their way to start their shift.

Both of them raising a hand in greeting he heard Audrey mutter a curse under her breathe.

"They are heading right this way and will be walking past just as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum are getting out. Just relax" he whispered.

Audrey sprung from the car like a Jack in the Box and quickly opened the rear door to let Jo out for the residents to plainly see they had guests with them.

"Morning Dr Lim, Dr Melendez" Reznick said in passing, getting a nod from them both.

"Morning" Browne added with a smile as they carried on walking.

"Nothing to worry about" Jo whispered. "They barely looked at you guys. Now let's go, I'm starving!"

Walking in through the main entrance, they headed immediately to the cafeteria, making a beeline for the person they were here to see.

"Now, there's a sight for sore eyes!" Dr Glassman exclaimed as the foursome approached his table. He stood to embrace Jo and Kevin with a big smile before turning to offer them the spare seats. "We've got some catching up to do." 


	14. Chapter 13

**Buttercup1912 - your suggestion is in this one. Thanks for the prompt, hope you like it!**

Kevin and Jo left for the airport after a hearty breakfast that morning. They'd been so glad to be able to catch up with Dr Glassman and see him with their own eyes. He was doing well with his treatments and recovery was on the cards so the conversation quickly moved on to what they had been doing since they last spoke. After a good hour of non stop chatter, their car arrived to take them to the airport, prompting a round of farewell hugs and promises that they would see each other much sooner next time.

Sat on the opposite side of the cafeteria, were the current third year residents, taking a moment together before rounds with a coffee just as the old guard used to.

"You know who those two were right?" Reznick asked Park almost bubbling with excitement.

"No" he shrugged. "Seemed nice enough though. They were having a good old time with Glassman."

"Dr Walker and Dr Miller?" she replied with disbelief, as if their names should mean something to them all.

Park and Browne looked at each other and shrugged again.

"The only complete resident team to be retained at the end of their tenure at St Bonaventure" Shaun said without looking up. "The most successful team to date."

"I should have gone and introduced myself" she said, her mood changing and feeling frustrated with her lack of initiative. She was never usually intimidated by anyone, but this particular group were the stuff of legends and now she was kicking herself at missing a golden opportunity.

"They were having way too much fun to be worrying about you" Park quipped getting an eye roll in reply.

"Funny" Reznick sniped. "This job is just as much about who you know. They could have been useful contacts" she said, shaking her head.

"Well they seem to still be close with Dr Lim and Dr Melendez so maybe we'll see them again sometime" Claire added, trying to think of the positive spin. She didn't want Morgan dwelling on this for the rest of the day.

"What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall at dinner with those four" Morgan said with a faraway look. "I bet we'd learn a lot."

"Their medical expertise would be outstanding" Shaun added. "We would learn a lot from them."

"Maybe we'd finally get to know what makes Dr Lim tick" Morgan mused. "If you believe the rumours from the last decade, there is certainly a lot to learn."

"I'm not sure speculating about one of our bosses is the best use of our time" Claire said, not wanting to start a gossip session.

"I don't believe there is much to speculate about Dr Melendez" Shaun said flatly.

Hearing her cell phone chime, she sighed with relief. A good reason to excuse herself from as conversation she didn't want to be in for a minute longer.

X

The hours passed slowly for both Lim and Melendez with every case and every query seeming to take an eternity. By the time the end of the day came they were almost vibrating with excitement at the thought of spending the evening together alone.

Walking through the lobby, they worked hard at keeping an appropriate distance between them, casting glances at each other while trying not to give anything away. They bid each other a courteous farewell just outside the main entrance and headed off in separate directions - Neil to his car and Audrey to her bus stop.

Fifteen minutes later, she disembarked and looked around, her face breaking into a grin as she saw him parked a little further down the street with the engine still running. Dropping into the passenger seat, she leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled when he turned to her, planting a kiss firmly on her lips and lifting his hand to her cheek to hold her in place.

"Kevin was right" he smiled as they parted just an inch. "I've been wanting to drag you into every closet we passed today" he laughed.

"Let's go home" she smiled, briefly wondering if she should correct herself. She was happy enough with his lack of reaction to her slip up - it was his place, not theirs - so she didn't take it any further.

Putting the car into drive, he spent the whole five minute journey running his fingers along the in-seam of her trousers. For such an innocuous move, it was giving her goosebumps which she was almost certain he knew about when she clocked the smirk on his lips. His eyes were fully focused on the road ahead and neither of them spoke, the only sounds came from their shallow and sometimes shaky breaths.

Arriving at his apartment, she didn't wait for him to perform his usual chivalrous act of opening the car door. Before he could walk around to her side, she was on the sidewalk and the door was shut. Taking his hand, she pulled him gently to follow her and he did not object in the slightest.

They stumbled along the corridor to his front door with their lips crashing together and hands grasping at any loose material they could get hold of. He fumbled his keys into the lock and pushed her in through his front door, dropping his bag and shucking off his coat before starting work on hers.

Breaking apart for a moment, they stood looking at each other, chests heaving and hair tousled. Grinning at each other, they collided again, not finding any need to exchange any words and eventually Neil felt them moving again. She was gradually guiding him towards the couch and he couldn't help himself.

"Here? Really?" he questioned. After her obvious discomfort at their sleeping arrangements the night before, he was surprised they were heading there.

"It's no good for sleeping, very uncomfortable in fact" she said, pushing at his shoulders for him to lose his balance. He sat down heavily, leaning back into the cushion and smiling up at her. "But we're not going to be sleeping" she said as she straddled his lap and kissed him again.

X

"Where are you going?" she asked him as he turned off the ignition and made to get out of the car just down from the bus stop the next morning.

"I was going to wait with you until your bus came?" he said with a questioning tone.

"Why?" she replied. "You don't normally?"

"Erm... not sure really, we're a bit earlier than usual so I thought you might like the company. I can go if you want?"

"Just go before the bus pulls in, okay?" she said non-committally.

"Sure" he smiled as he followed her to the stop.

She stood leaning against the supporting pillar of the small shelter while he stood with his back to the street, hand stuffed into his pockets, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Can't you stand still?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at him. "You're making me edgy" she smiled.

"I've just got some energy I need to burn off, that's all. I should have gone for a run this morning but I got a bit distracted" he replied with a smile. "You could help me out?" he suggested cheekily taking a step closer.

"Neil" she warned. "Anyone could see us."

"Nobody cares enough to be looking at us" he retorted, nudging her nose with his and smiling softly. "Everyone is too busy with their own lives to be worried about two random people kissing in a bus stop."

"You think?" she said quietly, not actually believing him at all.

"Yeah I think" he said quietly as he brushed his lips against hers, smiling as he felt her let out a small sigh in defeat. She was actually thinking that kissing him was one of her favourite things to do but she wasn't going to let him know that.

As they shared a few more sweet kisses, his hand found hers and their fingers tangled together absent mindedly as they thought of nothing but each other. A cough somewhere in the distance broke through the fog that had descended on them and they slowly separated, smiling at each other.

Looking around, they saw an older lady just taking her seat to wait for the bus to arrive.

"Good morning" Neil mumbled with a smile.

"Good morning" she replied, smiling widely.

"Maybe you should get going" Audrey suggested to him with a little nudge. "The bus will be here any minute."

"Okay" he smiled. "See you in a bit" he said giving her a quick peck before turning and heading back to his car. It was less than a minute before he passed by the stop, raising his hand to bid her farewell with a grin.

"Now tell me why that handsome young man can't drive you to work in that fancy car of his" the older lady asked with a smile.

"It's complicated" Audrey replied with a little laugh.

"There was nothing complicated about the way he looked at you miss" she laughed right back. "He likes you!"

Audrey laughed out loud at that before standing up a little more straight as she saw the bus approaching. Standing to one side, she gestured to the lady to board first which she did keenly, taking a seat near the door.

Moving to sit on the opposite side of the aisle, Audrey smiled briefly at her as she took her seat which seemed to encourage the lady to continue with the conversation which hadn't really been her plan.

"So why is it complicated" the lady asked. "Indulge an old lady" she smiled, hoping Audrey would chat with her on her relatively short journey. She had a trying day ahead, and was eager for a distraction.

"We work together" Audrey replied with a small smile.

"Aaahhh, so it's against the rules?"

"No" she replied. "We're on an equal footing. It's just... I'm not sure actually" she admitted.

"So why keep it secret?"

"We're keeping it private" Audrey corrected. "There is a difference."

"Well, he didn't look like he wanted to keep it particularly private" the woman warned with a smile. "Careful he doesn't start to take offense."

"We've been friends for years" she smiled. "I'm not sure I'm ready for the attention that would come with everyone finding out" she blurted, finding cathartic release in talking to this stranger.

"But keeping it private, keeping it hidden, automatically implies that you think you're doing something wrong" the woman countered. "Are you doing something wrong?"

"No" she replied abruptly. "Neither of us are involved with other people or anything like that" she said defensively before apologising. "Sorry. I've always cared a little too much about what people think of me. It's hard being a woman in my position, I've had to be the best from the offset and I don't need any judgement about my personal life added to that."

"That's fair" the woman replied. "Just be careful" she smiled.

"We will" Audrey replied feeling glad that the conversation had lulled.

Seeing her stop coming up, she stood and took a few steps closer to the door and was caught off guard a moment when the lady did the same.

"This is your stop?" Audrey asked cautiously.

"Yes" the lady replied. "I'm having a hernia repair today" she smiled. "This is where you work?"

Audrey just nodded.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" she smiled as they got off and walked towards St Bonaventure together.

X

Audrey and her companion parted ways just inside the door as she directed her towards the surgical wards while she headed towards the cafeteria to pick up the strongest coffee she could find to try and calm her nerves. She was feeling quite agitated at the mere thought of someone knowing about their clandestine relationship being at the hospital.

Hours later, Audrey learned that the womans surgery was complete and debated with herself whether she should swing by and pay her a visit.

Her procedure had been supervised by Neil while one of the fourth year residents completed the repair of her peri-umbilical hernia. He was stood quietly in the corner of the room as the resident gave the patient a run down of how it had all gone. Shaun was stood alongside her and reeled off instructions for aftercare as she listened intently.

All their heads turned on a swivel as she walked in to the room, each of them wondering exactly why Dr Lim was there and she instantly regretted her decision.

"I sat next to this young lady on the bus this morning" the patient revealed. "I'm sure she's just checking up on me" she smiled.

"Of course" Audrey admitted. "Dr Melendez" she said acknowledging Neil and seeing the realisation dawn on him of who exactly this lady was and what she would have witnessed at the bus stop that morning.

"You will not be able to ride the bus home tomorrow, Mrs Watkins" Shaun announced. "It would be most uncomfortable for you."

"Is there someone we can call for you?" another resident asked. "A partner or friend perhaps?"

"My neighbor could come for me? He is lovely and lives in the apartment next door at the complex" she suggested. "It's a lovely place for older people and but they discourage anything more than friendships because we live so closely as a community. It's such a shame" she said with a sigh and rolling her eyes.

"Do you have to announce it?" One of the residents blurted. "Couldn't you keep it under wraps?"

"That can't be a good way of starting a relationship" Shaun lamented. "Not telling anyone about it implies that it is something that you're not completely happy with. Besides, I doubt it would be sustainable. The truth always has a way of coming out."

"Oh, I don't know" Mrs Watkins replied. "Secret relationships can be packed with excitement and intrigue. I bet that keeping a relationship under wraps can create highly passionate and exhilarating moments" she smiled, making eye contact with Audrey who found herself holding her breath in anticipation of what could be coming.

"Wouldn't it just set a precedent of dishonesty?" Shaun asked. "What would people think when they eventually found out? Other people could be hurt by your actions?"

"As long as you are prepared for the potential fallout from the people that care for you, then you should be fine" she answered with Shaun nodding in agreement. "No relationship can stay secret forever, so you have to wonder if a few months of peace is really worth the inevitable fall-out with people you care for?"

"Maybe it just depends on the situation" Shaun suggested. "Maybe if it were single co-workers attempting to downplay a romance in order to avoid gossip or the drama of dating on the job it could be okay?"

With that last statement, Neil stepped forward to put a stop to the conversation. His mind was racing, wondering what Audrey was thinking but trying not to stare at her to gauge her reaction.

"As enlightening as this is, we do have other patients to see" he said. "We'll give them a call to arrange your ride. And if there is anything you need in the meantime, just shout " he smiled awkwardly before heading out of the room with his residents filing out behind him.

Audrey hung back a moment. She didn't know why - she certainly didn't want to hear any more. She felt knocked off course a little and unsettled by the whole conversation she had just been witness too.

"You shouldn't have to hide something that you know is right" Mrs Watkins said quietly.

She felt a surge of anger rise in her chest, and she was about to vent her frustrations when she caught the intense gaze of the lady lying vulnerable on the bed.

"I know" she replied.

"Dr Melendez adores you, that's clear. He'll do whatever you want him to do but watch you don't end up pushing him away" she said, shifting in her bed and getting herself comfortable to settle in for some rest.

"I'll keep that in mind", she smiled softly before retreating from the room and leaving the patient to recover in peace.

She found Neil at the nurses station scribbling in a patient chart. He didn't look up as she stepped up next to him but stifled a smile as she sighed audibly.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"I am" she replied. "I think I might want to go home tonight though" she said.

"I understand" he smiled, looking up at last. "It's fine."

"Thanks" she replied before turning tail and walking off into the corridors of the hospital.

X

Dragging himself to his car later that day, he was seriously considering heading to the gym to let out some frustrations. Audrey had left an hour or so earlier, he had seen her head out from her office and he was disappointed that she hadn't stopped by to say goodnight.

Grateful that his senior position allows him to park close by, he reached his car in a matter of minutes. Dropping heavily into the driver's seat and starting the engine he pulled his cell from his pocket hoping to see a message waiting for him. Throwing it casually onto the passenger seat, he fastened his belt and put the car into drive, ready to head home to his dark, cold apartment.

Before he could back out of his space, the screen lit up and it vibrated across the seat. He grabbed it quickly and unlocked it to see her name and the message garnering a smile.

'Bring dinner x'


	15. Chapter 14

** pinkcl0verleaf – your suggestion is in the last scene here **** thank you! Dialogue taken from the show as per previous chapters. **

As per her request, he brought dinner. He'd stopped at his place to pick up an overnight bag then grabbed a pizza on the way. They hadn't stayed at her place since they'd got back from their trip for no other reason than Neil's apartment being closer to the hospital. One thing that stuck firmly in his mind from that stay was the distinct lack of cooking facilities.

Using his elbow to hit the buzzer, the door clicked open before he could even announce himself and he headed up the stairs to the first floor. Walking towards her door, he could see that it was ajar with a low light emanating from inside and he shook his head.

"You shouldn't leave your door open like that" he scolded gently as he walked in to see her sprawled on her sofa with her feet up on the table in front of her.

"You think I'd just let anyone in?" she laughed. "Besides, I could take them!"

"I have no doubt about that, but really... you shouldn't leave your door open" he said dropping his bag by the front door and kicking off his shoes. "Shift" he said, nudging her legs to make his way past.

Sitting heavily on the couch, he rested the box on his knees and looked at her, now sat with her legs tucked underneath her.

"You're going to have to come a bit closer if you want some if this" he said with a smirk.

"Some of what?" she replied suggestively.

"Pizza of course" he laughed, throwing the lid open and smiling as she shuffled closer. A lot closer. She kissed him quickly on the cheek and dived right in and he joined her, deciding that he could afford a day off the healthy stuff.

With just a couple of slices remaining, they admitted defeat and after a while Audrey sprang up from her seat declaring that it was the perfect amount left for breakfast tomorrow which was met with a resolute 'no thanks' from Neil. After stowing it safely in the fridge, she returned with a beer in each hand. She smiled at him looking so relaxed in her home and tucked herself under his arm, wiggling closer as it dropped down over her shoulder to hold her close.

"Thanks" he said absent mindedly taking the drink she offered but keeping his eyes focused on the news feature showing on the television.

"Welcome" she replied with a smile.

It didn't take long for her to get bored of which ever depressing story was playing on the current cycle. Looking up at him, she smiled to herself as she hatched her plan to divert his attention back her in her direction.

Her hand was already resting on his chest from the position they had naturally settled into, so she slowly began to test his resolve. She gently undid a single button on his shirt and smiled when she heard his breath hitch when her fingers made contact with the bare skin underneath. She didn't do anything more for a good while until she felt him relax, then she moved again and popped another button. This time he sighed heavily as she slid her hand inside and his hand squeezed the hip it was casually resting on.

By the time she'd finished with the buttons and replaced her fingers with her lips, he was lost. She looked at him and smiled. His head was lolled against the back of his sofa, his eyes closed and his lips curled into a soft smile as he took deep, controlled breaths. The news had been long forgotten as he relished the feeling of her taking control and all the television was at this point was a source of light.

He could have turned the tables at any point and she knew he was strong enough to do it. She'd always been forward and confident in the bedroom since her divorce but nobody had shown her passion like he had and she had thoroughly enjoyed him taking control. That made these moments all the more wonderful.

Continuing her assault on his prone form, she eventually drove them over the edge into oblivion. "We're not sleeping out here right?" he mumbled into her hair as they lay there afterwards.

"No" she chuckled. "This couch is no better than yours. Come on" she said moving to get up, pulling him up and leading him off to bed.

X

Next morning they were running late. Audrey had objected vehemently at the idea of Neil taking a shower at hers before work arguing that Shaun would notice if they both showed up smelling the same.

"My place isn't like Walmart with lines of bottles to choose from" she sniped, making him laugh at the suggestion that his place was! "I've got one and it'll set alarm bells off for Shaun when we both show up smelling of strawberries!"

He laughed at her flustered state which didn't help and as he retreated into the bathroom, he ducked a little to avoid the pillow she had launched at him in temper.

Moments later, he felt a draught as the screen door opened and she stepped in next to him. He didn't say anything and just raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well if you're going to blow our cover, we might at least enjoy a last hurrah" she said with a huff, grabbing the bottle off the shelf and stepping under the stream to wet her hair.

"Sure" he replied with a smirk.

"Besides, California is in a drought. It's responsible to save water" she said as she turned to face him.

"Of course" he agreed as he leaned in for a kiss.

He had pulled over at the kerbside for her to get out of the car. Needing to make up time, they had bypassed their normal bus stop and were just two blocks from the hospital when Audrey announced that anywhere along here would be fine to pull in.

After putting the car in park and taking a quick look around, he put his hand on her thigh and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

She leaned closer to kiss him goodbye, a kiss they quickly got lost in.

"We're gonna be late" Neil mumbled as he undid his seatbelt so he could better reach her.

"So stop" she replied with a smile between kisses. Neither of them did and as the kisses got heated, he moved again to try and get closer, accidentally hitting the horn making them jump apart grinning to themselves.

"And don't be smiling at me when you see me in the hall" Audrey said with a smirk, getting ready to get out of the car.

"I smile at everyone, I'm a friendly guy" he countered looking over at her with said smile.

"You'd be a horrible poker player" she said smiling right back before opening the door and stepping up onto the sidewalk.

"What are you doing?" Neil asked as she got straight back into the car looking flustered.

"Murphy's on the corner" she replied. "Move it."

"That's not where his bus drops off" Neil said, a little confused at the change of routine for the young man.

"You think he saw us?" She said, sinking down in her seat.

"He's not looking over here" he replied.

"Well that doesn't mean anything with him" Audrey argued. "We gotta get outta here before the light turns" she said slouching in her seat and pulling her seatbelt back on. "Let's go, move it!"

Pulling back out into the traffic, they drove right by Shaun standing waiting for the lights to change so he could cross. He didn't acknowledge them as they passed and he seemed to be staring straight ahead but they both knew that meant nothing.

Glancing over at Audrey, Neil could see that this near miss had flustered her again. Little did he know how this near miss was going to their course.

X

The potential run in this morning had compounded Audrey's other major stress this week. Her oldest and best friend Laura had rushed her young daughter in two days before and Audrey had operated to remove a subdural haematoma.

She had visited her friend in recovery where baby Avery was still hooked up to all sorts of monitors and alarms. They sat for a while talking and Audrey wasn't quite sure where to put herself when Laura admitted she felt insecure when it came to parenting. Her friend had always known what she wanted and exactly how to get there. This was the kind of conversation she very little experience of and didn't want to say the wrong thing to Laura who was already feeling the pressure.

Trying to break the tension, she cracked a joke about any child of hers heading to kindergarten on back of her Ducati which got the smallest of smiles from her friend which set her at ease a little.

Avery was to be kept under observation until they found the reason for the bleed, in case further treatment was required. When Audrey visited Dr Lever in the pathology lab, she took the opportunity to check in with Shaun, quizzing him on his journey to work that morning. Uneasy with her line of questioning, he didn't confirm that he didn't see anything interesting on his walk to work which left her feeling uneasy.

That was compounded when Dr Lever confirmed the diagnosis that baby Avery had been shaken and Audrey couldn't believe what she was hearing. She began to defend her friend but Dr Lever pushed her to call Protective Services and told her she needed to step back from the situation. They agreed that Dr Farmer would complete the required scan in a more objective manner and Audrey headed out feeling unsettled by the whole experience.

"I talked to Murphy, he definitely saw us" she said quietly as she met Neil at the nurses station a short while later.

"What did he say?" he asked, glancing up at her.

"It wasn't what he said, it was how he acted" she whispered. "He was clearly uncomfortable talking to me."

"He's uncomfortable talking to everyone" Neil teased smiling down at the chart he should have been writing in.

"We need to get out in front of this. Tell Andrews before someone else does."

"We need to figure out exactly what Murphy saw" he said, trying to be the voice of reason.

"How?" she exclaimed a little louder. "We can't just ask him if he saw us making... bread. We're not going to get anywhere with indirect questions" she said lowering her voice again.

"I'll talk to him"

"You think you can read him better than I can" she asked.

"No. But if at first you don't succeed..."

"Let the man try" she said rolling her eyes prompting him to smile wickedly. It was infectious and they stood, looking very amused at their patient charts until another staff member approached to inform them that Dr Han wanted to see them.

Looking at each other with a hint of despair, they headed straight upstairs to answer the summons and found Shaun sat, waiting quietly on the couch in front of Hans desk. Before they had the chance to incriminate themselves, Shaun interrupted to confirm that the meeting was called to discuss the result of Dr Han meeting with the Medical Board and that they weren't going to be reprimanded after all. After expressing their thanks, they were abruptly dismissed with no mention of what they thought was going to be the drama of the day.

X

Neil's case was a young man named Kenny who had travelled all the way from Mississippi to San Jose for this life changing moment. His surgery was being touted as a great educational opportunity and Neil proudly introduced him and his neural fibroma along with an innovative surgical plan to remove in one piece. Scans had shown it had its own blood supply and it was due to be a massive endeavour.

With the presentation complete, they took Kenny up to Imaging to get a final map of the vessels they would be dealing with. The news was not positive and since their last set of scans, the blood vessels had grown so much that Neil had to break the news to Kenny that if they continued with the procedure, he would likely bleed to death in the table.

Seeing Kenny so upset when they broke the news they wouldn't be able to operate, affected him deeply. They offer to make Kenny comfortable and provide pain relief and he accepted sadly as they began to make preparations to send him home.

X

"How could you possibly believe I could hurt my baby?"

"I don't. Which is why I ordered the additional tests. Did your ever leave her with anyone else even to take a nap or a shower? Looking after a new-born is exhausting" Audrey asked in quick succession.

"It isn't. After waiting so long, every single moment no matter how hard is not exhausting. It's joy" Laura replied, almost pleading with her.

"I know you love her but your still human, you must get tired sometimes" she implored.

"I don't. You don't understand because your haven't experienced it, but when you love someone so much..." she argued. "The tests, they have to be wrong."

They had nothing more to say to each other at this point and she headed out to find Neil.

"Do you want to get a drink?" Neil asked her as she walked in through the door of his office before even saying hello.

"God yes" she replied, looking relieved at his suggestion. "I need to get my mind off this thing with Laura. Let's go celebrate having our cases dropped."

Twenty minutes later they were sat in a nearby wine bar with an ice bucket next to them. With their glasses charged, they toasted their success before the conversation turned more serious.

"Since it seems we're going to be working together a whole longer maybe it is time we came out of the closet?" he suggested, feeling brave before taking a sip from his glass.

"Maybe? Are you saying you want to?" Audrey asked.

"Do you want to?" he countered.

"Maybe."

"You're afraid it would make things awkward, people seeing us as a couple?"

"Yes, obviously" she scoffed making him laugh. "But at the moment I'm more afraid that we'd wouldn't be having this conversation if Murphy hadn't almost busted us. Which makes me think we're not ready to have this conversation" she finished with one of her looks.

"It's understandable if we aren't" he started after a pause. "We've both been in relationships we thought were going to last."

"Understandable" she agreed. "But why should we even care what people at work think?"

"So... should we talk to Andrews?" he asked.

"Maybe. What do you think?"

"Maybe" he shrugged.

Finishing the bottle between them, they kissed just inside the door of the bar and headed to their own homes for the night. They needed to be well rested for the coming day which was going to be full of challenges for them both.

X

The next day for Audrey did not improve one iota. She had just a few moments with Laura to confirm that the most recent test results had come back confirming the previous results before security arrived and took her away screaming at Audrey all the while for her betrayal.

Rough, tough Audrey Lim could have cried there and then. Her first instinct was to go and speak to Neil but he was heading into the surgery on Kenny and didn't need any distractions right now. Instead, she turned and headed back to her office to hide herself away for the rest of the day.

With thanks to Dr Murphy and his unique view on the processes of the human body, the procedure on Kenny was a success and the mass was removed in one whole piece. His recovery be would be painful and would require some graft procedures but his response was pure happiness at the way everything had gone. Neil was finishing the day on a high.

Audreys day was finishing on a different note. After checking and re-checking the results they finally deduced that Avery's assisted birth with ventouse had caused the bruising. The relief that flooded over her was immense, but the conversation that followed with Laura was difficult and extremely personal and she came away from it feeling drained.

X

Home alone later that evening, the gentle knock at the door startled her. The television was on but she was totally lost in thought following today's confrontation with Laura. She felt quite sad and a little sorry for herself but after checking the spyhole, she smiled.

"Hi" she said opening the door to see Laura's face graced with a sheepish smile.

"Hi" Laura replied softly looking down at the baby sleeping in the capsule at her feet. "Can we come in?"

"Of course" she smiled back, standing to one side to let her friend pass by. "Sit" she said gesturing towards the couch.

"Thank you" Laura replied, placing the seat next to her feet and sitting down heavily. She'd had a lot to deal with the last few days and one of the things that had played on her mind the most were the harsh words she had laid on Audrey after she had apologised for making the wrong call.

"Coffee?" Audrey asked quietly, careful not to wake the sleep Avery.

"Decaf?" Laura replied hopefully. "I need to be able to sleep when this one does."

"I'm sure I've got some tucked away. Maybe I'll join you, I need to sleep tonight too" she said turning to rifle through her cupboards.

"Can we talk some more?" Laura asked. "I shouldn't have said those things to you today. Especially after you had come to apologise to me."

"It's fine" Audrey replied. "You were stressed..."

"It doesn't make it okay" Laura said. "You're my oldest friend and you've been so supportive through all this. I just lashed out."

"You were right in a way" Audrey replied. "I've not allowed myself to get attached to anyone since Kashal. That whole thing was a disaster" she smiled sadly.

"But for me to say it'd never happen was awful" Laura said. "Can't you at least be a little bit upset with me please?"

"I do understand love" Audrey mumbled after a moment of quiet. "I know it can be the best and the worst of things. And I think it just scares me that it has the potential to hurt so much."

They sat a while longer, just being friends until a panicked look crossed Audreys face when she heard a key scraping into the lock. She instantly knew who it was, he'd borrowed her key the day he brought her home from hospital and hadn't given it back and until right now, she hadn't given it a second thought.

He didn't call out as he came through the door, he wasn't sure if she'd still be awake. He hadn't called ahead but stopped for dinner in case she was, knowing that she wasn't adverse to eating leftovers for breakfast anyway.

"Are you okay? Who is that?" Laura asked, shifting in her seat to see who had just walked in.

"I'm sorry" he started, looking straight at Audrey and feeling panic rise in his chest. "I didn't know you had company" he said, not sure how she was about to react. He looked down at the baby sleeping at Laura's feet and apologised a second time. "Sorry. Hi Laura."

"Hi Neil" she replied with a soft smile.

"It's fine" Audrey said quietly, getting up and moving to take a bag from his overloaded arms. She stood in front of him for a few seconds, thinking. It felt to Neil as though time had stopped as he waited for her reaction and he was pleasantly surprised when she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Come on" she said as she walked into her kitchen and he followed mutely.

"Sorry" he whispered as they stood side by side taking things out of the bags he had come bearing. "I didn't know you had visitors. I thought you might want company and dinner" he shrugged.

"I do, I want both" she replied with a smile. "There is enough here to go around right?"

"Absolutely" he smiled as Audrey checked in with Laura that she wanted to eat with them.

Conversation was minimal during dinner as they sat Audrey's living room thoroughly enjoying the Thai he'd picked up. Luckily he'd brought more than enough and when they'd finished, he stood to take their plates out to wipe.

"So..." Laura started once he was out of earshot. "Neil?"

"Yeah" Audrey smiled softly. "Was meant to be a one time thing but after the quarantine, things changed" she shrugged.

"Just a bit...I can't say I'm surprised though" Laura chuckled. "How is it working at the hospital?"

"Nobody knows. We're going to see Andrews tomorrow. It's not technically against the rules but you know what he's like" she said with a grimace.

"Think positive" Laura encouraged. "If they haven't noticed then there obviously hasn't been a change in your behaviour so far" she smiled. Audrey laughed, thinking back to Andrews comment in the elevator and nodded.

"I'm going to head home, I'll leave you guys to it" Neil announced walking back in as the conversation ended.

"It's about time I headed home too" Laura replied. "Been a crazy few days."

"Want a hand to the car?" He asked nodding at the baby capsule with Avery sleeping peacefully.

"That would be great" Laura smiled.

Bending to pick up the sleeping baby, he turned to move towards the door.

"Excuse me!" he heard from behind him and he turned to find Audrey stood right there.

"Goodnight" she said, taking his face in her hands and kissing him soundly. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow" he smiled, stepping away to allow Laura to embrace her too.

"I'm happy for you" she whispered in her ear. "It's about time."

X

The next day would be their day of reckoning.

"Are you sure you want to do this" Neil asked as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out shoulder to shoulder.

"Shut up" she smiled as they walked towards the glass doors. She snuck a glance to see a smile on his face too.

He held open the door for her to pass through and followed dutifully behind her to knock on the door to Dr Andrews office.

'Here goes nothing' he thought as he heard him call out and followed her inside.

X

**One more chapter to go after this one...**


	16. Chapter 15

**Dialogue and scenes borrowed from the show as usual...**

**X**

"Dr Lim, Dr Melendez" he nodded as he gestured to the pair of seats on the opposite side of his desk. "How can I help you both today?"

"We'd like to discuss something with you. A personal matter" Neil began diplomatically, glancing at Audrey who sat staring straight ahead. Despite this finally being her idea, it looked like he was going to be the one doing all the talking today.

"Go ahead" Andrews replied. "I'm always here for my staff" he said with a smirk, leaning forward on his elbows, ready to listen. That was the truth. Despite his outward displays of self importance, he did place great faith in his staff and always encouraged open dialogue between them.

"Dr Lim and I... Audrey and I would like to pursue a personal relationship" he said quite plainly. There was no embellishment or grand speech, just that one statement which was met with nothing but silence.

The seconds ticked by as Dr Andrews looked at Neil who swallowed hard under his intense gaze. He switched his focus to Audrey whose features gradually softened as a small smile started to curl the edges of her lips.

"You know already don't you?" she asked, looking at him suspiciously.

He sat back in his seat, the smile on his face getting wider.

"I said just the other week how you two seemed to be getting along better" he shrugged.

Neil shook his head in disbelief.

"How long has it been going on?" he asked.

"Since before Christmas, before the quarantine" Audrey confirmed, feeling more confident.

"I'll admit I had my suspicions then" Andrews nodded knowingly. "I originally put it down to how long you've known each other and how you've been friends for so long. That whole situation affected everyone deeply, but when I ran into you in the elevator during the mechanical heart case..."

"Mrs Lee" Neil interrupted, frustrated at his inability to personalise the patients.

"Yes, Mrs Lee" he agreed, nodding. "There was something different I couldn't quite put my finger on. I guessed that if something wasn't already happening, then it would be soon?"

"So, we're good?" Audrey asked trying to sound casual but inwardly cringing at the thought of Andrews thinking of them in any way.

"Dr Han is firmly embedded as Chief of Surgery and I've seen no signs that your work has suffered as a result of whatever this is" he said gesturing between them. "So, yes. We're good" he echoed but holding up his hand to indicate he wasn't quite finished. "But I will be scheduling you an appointment with HR, just to go over a few things. Reiterate some boundaries" he nodded.

"Of course" Neil replied. It would likely be a formality of what is expected of them whilst they represented the hospital. "Thank you" Neil said, surprised that he hadn't made them suffer.

"That's not all Dr Melendez" he said with a warning tone as he saw them move to rise from their seats. "If there are any signs of that behaviour changing, my opinion on this will also change. I won't allow personal relationships to affect the workings of this hospital in any way."

"Understood" Neil replied.

"Understood" Audrey repeated.

"Stop by HR on the way back to the floor to get things moving" Andrews said, signalling that this meeting had come to a close.

"Of course" Neil replied, standing to leave.

"Doctors... good luck" he smiled as they were about to leave the room.

"Thanks" they replied simultaneously.

Back out in the corridor, they stood alongside waiting for the elevator. Neil rocked back and forth on his heels with a little smirk on his face while Audrey stood stock still.

"That went better than expected" he said glancing at her, trying to gauge her reaction.

She nodded but stayed silent.

The elevator doors pinged open and they stood to one side to allow some colleagues to step out, nodding acknowledgments before stepping inside. Leaning across her, he pressed the button for three floors down and stood stoically next to her, the back of his hand resting gently against hers.

The numbers on the screen ticked by and just before the doors opened, she shifted and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. In the next instant, the doors had opened and she sauntered out feeling quite happy with herself. He stood a couple of seconds longer with a small smile on his face before following her out towards the HR reception.

X

They sat in in the administrators office feeling as if they were on trial. They had been able to conveniently fit them in for an appointment an hour later so they sat as she looked at them over the expanse of her desk and judged them quite obviously without having to say a word.

"You've had sex with each other?" the HR administrator asked bluntly.

"Yes" Neil replied.

"And you're planning on doing so again?" she asked.

"Yes" replied Audrey.

"Good news" Neil added raising a smile from Audrey but a stern look from the administrator.

"Because neither of you are in a subservient position to the other..."

"Well, sometimes" Audrey quipped before thinking. Neil smiled this time while Audrey was on the receiving end of the stony glare.

"You work together, and your sleeping together" the administrator started. "You don't see any way that could go wrong? Nothing for your employer to worry about?"

They both shifted in their seats, feeling uncomfortable at the scrutiny, but the best was yet to come.

"I'm going to schedule interviews with each of you separately to ensure that the relationship is consensual" she said making some notes. "Dr Melendez, if you could remain seated. Dr Lim, I'll be ready for you in thirty minutes."

Audrey rose to leave, looking at him apprehensively. He wanted nothing more than to reach out to reassure her but this wasn't the time or the place. He watched her retreating form head out into the corridor, took a deep breath and turned to face his inquisitor.

X

She found him in the ER assessing a patient that had just been brought in by the EMTs and accompanied by Dr Murphy. After watching him order a barrage of tests before getting ready to move on, she stepped forward.

"Let's get a bold ICP monitor ready" she said to Dr Browne before looking up over at him.

"Dr Lim, how was your meeting?" he asked remaining monotone and professional.

"I confirmed the lack of inducement or pressure" she said walking closer. "I assume you did likewise?"

He just nodded.

"We are approved" she said, looking him in the eye trying not to smile to widely.

"For what?" Dr Browne asked, looking back and forth between them.

With a slow smile spreading across his face, he stepped towards her and into her personal space. Cupping her face gently, they leaned towards each other, closing those last couple of inches and kissed.

The sounds of the monitors faded away as they just stood there, together, in the middle of the ER kissing each other oblivious to anything else happening around them.

They broke apart with shy smiles just for each other before feeling a little sheepish at their public performance.

Like a switch, they both stepped away and back into the fray, Neil moved back to his charge and Audrey headed to the admissions desk to pick up the next patient in line without any further ado.

X

"Did you hear about Han" Neil asked as he walked in the door of her office. The rest of the day had been a blur. Shaun had ended up as a patient himself after the bar room altercation and it seemed that Dr Andrews had experienced some sort of epiphany and fired Dr Han in front of the board just a short while later.

She was stood by her desk packing up her papers ready to leave for the night. She was glad to see him, tonight they'd be able to leave together publically for the first time and she was actually looking forward to it.

"I can't imagine Andrews will survive the fallout" she replied.

"They're going to need a new Chief of Surgery" Neil pointed out. "What if either of us is offered the job?"

"One of us bossing the other around. I don't think that would fly with HR" she said with a grimace.

"One of us would have to resign or we'd have to break up?"

"Or we could turn it down?" she questioned not keen on either of the options he had presented.

He paused before he spoke again, composing himself.

"I think things are great" he said after a few seconds. "And they've been great for what? Four weeks now?" he asked, his heart breaking as little at the look of disappointment on her face.

"Just over a month" she confirmed solemnly. He was going to end it, she knew it.

"We'd be crazy to pass on the chance of being a department head" he continued.

"Are you that crazy?" she asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"No" he said quietly, shaking his head. "Are you?"

"No" she agreed flatly, trying to put up sooner wails to hide just how she was feeling. He could see it in her eyes, just as she could see it mirrored in his. This was hurting both of them.

"Good" he said after another heady pause. "I talked to Andrews assistant. Aoki should be calling you with the offer any minute" he said watching as the disappointment turned to surprise.

She had no words.

The silence was broken by her phone ringing in her desk and her eyes widened as she looked at it, then back at Neil. He was smiling at her.

She stepped towards him, taking his face in her hands and kissing him gently, trying to express how she was feeling but feeling she could never kiss him hard enough.

"You'd better answer" he whispered as the phone continued to ring and she turned away her face a mixture of excitement and pain.

"Hello? Miss Aoki, it's good to hear from you" she started. She turned as she heard her office door close gently to find that he had gone and was nowhere to be seen.

He didn't wait for the elevator to arrive, he didn't really want to watch her be offered the job that could be the end of this thing they had started. Taking the stairs to the ground floor, he left the building with the intention of heading straight to his car but glancing briefly to his right, he saw the benches he'd sat on a hundred times before and paused. They'd driven in together that morning and he didn't want to just leave her behind so he pulled up his collar against the early February chill and sat down.

And he waited.

X

**And that's the end of that one! In my head, they toddled off into the Breath timeline and lived happily ever after. Reality was a little different!**

**Thanks to all you wonderful who supported, reviewed and hopefully enjoyed this little jolly as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Diolch pawb!  
**


End file.
